Redo Of Sayian and the Slayer redone
by linkyss
Summary: in general i'm just going with my heart on this one but fingers crossed it should be a good 1
1. Chapter 1

"Hi My Name is Kristian Scott, "Better known as Alex and this is my first time writing on this site." "This is just a re-upload of a story from a writer called Supersayiangirl who stopped working on this story and allowed me to continue it." "Anyway enough rambling on with the show!" I do not own any of the following characters they belong to Akira Toriyama & Mutant Enemy Productions

The Slayer and the Saiyan

Chapter 1: The New Kid

Buffy gripped the stake more tightly as she moved though the graveyard. It was one of those nights when she was sure something was going to happen, but so far nothing had. It was really grating on her nerves. She got to the other side of that graveyard and pushed open the gate, with a sigh, yet another dead end. Not a single vamp tonight, but there was still that feeling. She leant to trust those feeling. She frowned as she left the graveyard. She glanced at her watch, it was well passed midnight, and it was a school night, she really should head home. She put her stake away and turned in the direction of home. She didn't get far before she heard a scream.

"Sounds like my nights not over yet." She muttered as she ran towards the sound. As she got close to the ally where the scream had originated, there was a bright flash of light. When she rounded the corner, she stopped and gasped at the sight. There was as she expected vampires, five of them and they were surrounding a teenage boy about her age. But what she hadn't expected was that this boy seemed to be glowing. His hair was standing straight up into the air, against the law of gravity and was glowing a bright gold. He was calm and just stood there surrounded by the vamps, but didn't seem that bothered by them. He either didn't know what there were or didn't consider them a threat, he even had his eyes closed! This guy was either incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid. At the moment Buffy was betting on the latter.

"Hey." She said, hoping to gain the vampires attention so he could get away. It worked all the vampires looked at her. The boy's eyes snapped open and he looked at her as well. They were bright teal colour without any pupils, very weird. They wasn't any fear or panic in them either. Instead there was annoyance, directed at her, like she'd interrupted something she shouldn't have. But it disappeared quickly to be replaced by concern.

"You shouldn't be here." He said, his voice held strength well beyond his years. "It's dangerous!" Hey, Buffy thought, isn't that my line! One of the vampires behind the boy, took advantage of the distraction to attack him. But without seeming to move he had the vampire by the throat, he almost lazily turned his head to look at the struggling male vampire.

"That wasn't very nice." He said and with barely a flick of his wrist he sent the vampire flying across the ally. It landed on a pile of broken pallets and one piece pierced him through the chest. It barely had time to look at that, then back at him, before it burst into dust.

"Huh? That's new." The boy said. So he didn't know what he's dealing with then. That could prove dangerous for both of them. But she didn't have time to think much else as two of the vampires advanced on her. One was male and the other was female. They were both looked in there teens, why are vampires always so young looking? The female one went to hit her, she dodged and went to grab her stake, but had to stop to block a kick from the male. They were clearly not going to let her reach it. So she jumped to the side onto a rubbish bin and leapt over them, twisted in the air and delivered two kicks in their backs sending them stumbling forward.

She landed and heard a small explosion behind her along with some heat. But she didn't have time to think about that. She grabbed her stake and rushed forward. She dusted the female before it had a chance to turn. She turned to face the other vampire, it was ready for her, grinning like a maniac.

"Slayer." It hissed, as it sent a fist in her direction, she dodged it. The vampire went to hit her again, it hit home on her jaw, sending her head to the side. She looked back at it and smiled. The vampire looked confused, she looked down, it looked as well to see the stake embedded in it's chest. It looked back at her just in time to explode into dust.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to hit girls?" Buffy asked to dust on the ground. She straightened and flicked some hair out of her face, as she put her stake away. She turned to see what happened to the glowing boy. She didn't know what she expected, but it certainly wasn't what she saw.

He was watching her with an amused smirk on his face. He had his right elbow on his knee and his hand was on his chin. That wasn't the surprising thing though, it was what he was sitting on or rather what he wasn't sitting on, he was floating in the air about four foot off the ground. He chuckled a little at her shock and uncrossed his legs, seeming to stand on the air before floating down, till he was standing normally. He was almost six foot tall, excluding the hair, well built and quite handsome. He was also looking her up and down in a most uncomfortable manner. Buffy crossed her arms.

"What is it?" She demanded. Suddenly his demeanour changed completely, as he seemed to go quite childlike. He grinned and rub the back of his neck.

"Well, I was thinking that you could be a decent fighter, with a bit of training." He said nervously. Buffy was dumbstruck, she couldn't seem to find any words after that sudden change in character. There was a whimper from down the ally, the boy was instantly further down, where the sound came from. How did he do that? She wondered. Buffy cautiously move forward. He was helping a young women up.

"Are you alright ma'am?" He asked. The woman just nodded. "It's okay they're gone now, you should get home."

"Than...thank you." She said. The boy smiled.

"No problem, just be more careful in the future, okay." The woman nodded again and hurried away. Buffy collected herself, she was the Slayer, she shouldn't be this intimidated, especially by a boy, even if he is glowing.

"Where are the other vampires?" She asked him. He looked at her, seemingly surprised that she was still there.

"Vampires? Is that what they were?" He asked, looking a little innocent now. Who is this guy? Buffy thought. But before could come up with a suitable response, the boy smirked again. "They couldn't take the heat." Gesturing at the ground under Buffy's feet. She looked down to see that she was standing on very fresh looking scorch marks and there was dust in the shape of two bodies nearby. She remembered feeling heat earlier, did this guy really do that? She looked up again to see him turning as if to leave.

"Wait!" She said, he looked back over his shoulder. "Who are you?" He smiled.

"A friend." He said and vanished. Leaving Buffy completely confused.

"He vanished?" Giles asked. It was the next day, they were in the library. Giles was standing, biting on the end of his glasses, as he always did when think about something. Buffy and Willow were sitting at the table in the centre of the library and Xander was sitting on the edge of the table.

"Yeah." Buffy said. "One second he was there the next he wasn't."

"Seems like a pretty cool thing to be able to do." Xander said. "Think of all the things you could do with that." Buffy gave him a look. "What? I'm just saying." Buffy turned back to Giles.

"What do you think?" She asked. "Some kind of Flash deal?" Giles looked at her.

"Huh?"

"The Flash." She said. "As in moving fast than can be seen."

"Er, that's certainly a possibility." He said. "But unlikely. What else did you say he could do?"

"He was floating on air." Buffy said. "And I think he used some kind of fireball or something to destroy those vamps."

"Oh oh." Xander said. "Could he be a Witch?"

"Warlock." Willow corrected. "A male witch is called a Warlock."

"Possible, but again unlikely." Giles said.

"Why's that?" Buffy said. Giles pinched the bridge of his nose as he said.

"Because, it takes years of practice in the arts to do the things your describing with such ease and if he's a teenager, he couldn't have the experience to do it."

"Well that doesn't leave many options." Willow said.

"Was there anything else odd about him?" Giles asked.

"Apart from him glowing with some sort gold light, his hair glowing gold and not having any pupils, no nothing at all." Buffy said.

"Hmm." Giles said, put his glasses back on and started to looking though the book he was holding.

"Not having any pupils, that a bit strange." Willow said.

"The whole thing was a bit strange." Buffy said. Giles suddenly snapped the book closed.

"Well that's it." He said, taking off his glasses. "Unless he's some kind of demon we've never encountered before, I have no idea what he is."

"He didn't look very demonic to me." Buffy said. "Just odd."

"Does it matter?" Xander asked, they all looked at him. "I mean, he killed those vamps and help Buffy out. Maybe he's on our side."

"I'd like to think so, but I'm still contacting the Council about this." Giles said.

There was the sound of someone clearing their throat, they all turned to see a teenage boy standing near the counter, looking a bit nervous. He had black untamed hair that seemed to defy gravity and black eyes. He also looked quite Japanese in appearance.

"Yes?" Giles asked.

"Er, this is the library right?" He asked. "I'm new here and I need some text books." Giles quickly moved behind the counter.

"Yes of course." He said. "What is your name?" The boy smiled and relaxed a bit.

"Gohan, Son Gohan." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Friends

"Well, Mr Gohan..."

"Son." Gohan corrected. Giles looked at him. "My family name is Son."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry." Giles said. Gohan smiled sheepishly.

"Don't worry." He said. "My family's quite traditional, it's going to take me awhile to get use to the western naming." He frowned a little. "So..Gohan Son." He said carefully obviously finding it hard to say it that way round, then he smiled again at his success.

"Yes, I see." Giles said. "You're Japanese?"

"Yes sir." Gohan said.

"I must say you speak very good English." Giles said.

"Thank you." Gohan said with a grin. He held out a piece of paper to Giles. "Here is the list of books I need." Giles took the list and looked at it, then at Gohan and raised an eye brow.

"That's a lot of books." Giles said. "Are you sure you want them all now?" Gohan smiled.

"Yes, I'll be fine." He said.

"Alright." Giles said and went to find them all. Gohan was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that someone was approaching him.

"Hi!" Someone said and he jumped slightly. He looked and almost choked as he saw the girl that he'd met last night. She looked amused by his reaction. "You're Gohan right?" She said. Gohan relaxed a little as he realised she didn't recognise him. He nodded. "I'm Buffy."

"H..Hi." He managed.

"Someone's got the jitters." Buffy said. "Don't worry, I wont bite." Very funny, Gohan thought, considering last night. But he smiled anyway. She smiled back and pointed to a red-headed girl sitting at the table.

"That's Willow, my friend." Buffy said, Willow waved and opened her mouth, Gohan's enhanced hearing only just caught a faint, hi. "And that's Xander." The brown haired boy, jumped off the edge of the table and gave him a bow.

"Konban-wa." He said. Gohan's lips twitched into something somewhere between a smile and a smirk.

"Ohayo." He responded, trying to keep a straight face at Xander's mistake and not doing a good job.

"What's so funny?" Xander asked, as Willow was also trying not to laugh. She shook her head.

"It's just that you said 'good night'." She said. Xander's face fell.

"Oh, man. Talk about first impressions." He said.

"At least it broke the ice." Buffy said smiling. "What does Ohayo mean anyway?" Buffy asked Gohan.

"Good morning." He said. Xander groaned.

"Great, I just met the guy and he's already making jokes at my expense."

"I thought you all people would be used to that by now." Gohan turned to see a brunette at the door.

"Oh no, Cordelia has come to the library. It must be the apocalypse, run for your lives." Cordelia gave him a cool look, then turned her full attention onto Gohan. She gave him a smile, which made him start to plan the fastest escape route, that didn't give away his power.

"Hi, I'm Cordelia Chase." She said in a way that made Gohan instantly think of Bulma when she was taking to the general public. A second later the word fake popped into his mind. "And you are?"

"Gohan." He said.

"Is that Gohan, like Madonna, or do you have a last name?" She asked. Gohan frowned, Madonna? Last name? Then he thought of something.

"You mean family name, right?" He asked. Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh!" She said. Causing Gohan to frown again. Seeing his confusion, Buffy came to his rescue.

"Yes, she means you're family name." She said. Gohan instantly brightened.

"Oh yeah! Son. Gohan...Son." He said. Cordelia looked him up and down.

"Mmm." Then her eyes rested on his waist. "Is that a furry belt?" She asked.

"Huh?" Gohan looked down and realised she was referring to his tail, which was safely wrapped around his waist. "Er, yeah." He said nervously.

"Where did you get it?" She asked.

"Er, my dad gave it to me." Gohan said. Well that's sort of true, I guess, he thought to himself.

"Oh, well, whatever." She said and looked at him again."You're way too cute to be hanging around with these low lives." She said, this made him blush for a second, he'd never been called cute by someone his own age before.

"Hey!" Xander said. Gohan then frowned. Low lives? He could felt their ki's and they weren't that low, in fact Buffy's was quite high for a untrained human. Cordelia turned to leave, then looked back at him.

"Oh yeah." She said. "When you're ready for the big leagues, come find me."

"Er, okay." Gohan said, getting more confused by the minute. Cordelia then left and Gohan sighed, she was really making him nervous.

"The nerve, calling us low lives." Xander said, "That was low even for her."

"Earth, to Gohan." Buffy said, Gohan turned to her.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay, you looked kinda out of it there." She said. Gohan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Er, yeah, I'm fine." He said, not noticing that Buffy's eyes narrowed a little at the gesture. "Just a bit confused." He confessed.

"Don't worry." Willow said. "She's like that with all the new people."

"Yeah." Buffy said. "Even tried it when I started."

"Er, for what it's worth I don't think you're low lives." He said.

"Gee thanks." Buffy said. Gohan blushed again. At that moment Giles returned with all his books, and put them all down on the counter.

"Wow, that is a lot of books." Willow said, as Gohan started to put them all in his satchel, he glanced at her.

"Yeah, my mum's a bit obsessed with my studying." He said.

"Well, I think that's all of them." Giles said.

"Arigatou." Gohan said absentmindedly.

"You're welcome." Giles said. Gohan finished putting all the books away and turned to leave.

"It was nice meeting you all." He said and left the library. He smiled to himself. That wasn't too bad really. Apart from the fact that he didn't understand half of what they were saying.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Not Quite Human

Gohan walked down the street deep in thought. It was night again, he was half looking for the girl, Buffy and half thinking about the odd set of events that lead him to be here. Life had been tough for the last few years, ever since he'd made the mistake of sadistic revenge over delivering justice that had lead to the death of his father. But it had been fathers selfish fear of responsibly, veiled by 'noble' self sacrifice than had lead to him not letting them wish him back. The only thing that stopped Gohan's depression and hatred had been Goten's birth. But lately Gohan had felt those feelings rear there heads again, mostly when he was near anything that reminded him too much of his father, namely everything.

That must have been why Piccolo suggested what he did. Apparently there was some sort of prophecy, about a girl that was a Slayer, being killed and bringing Hell, or rather the Demon Realm, to earth. It was knowledge Piccolo gained from Kami. Apparently the prophecy was close to being fulfilled and Piccolo thought it was wise for someone to be there to prevent it. So he suggested Gohan go, much to his mothers and oddly enough Vegetas disapproval. But in Vegetas case it was mostly that he didn't want to lose his sparring partner. So now Gohan was here, in a strange country, far way from anything he knew and he loved it. Of cause Bulma was paying for everything, so he didn't have to worry about anything other then his goal. The only thing he was having difficultly with was High School, it was boring him. Most of the stuff he was 'learning', he'd been doing when he was seven. But that was a minor irritation. Even though she was still in Japan, his mother had made him promise to keep up with his studies and Gohan always kept his promises. Besides it was necessary in order to get closer to the Slayer. Gohan sighed as he passed a graveyard. That was one of the strange things about this town, there were too many graveyards for its size.

Suddenly his saiyan hearing picked up on the sounds of a fight, from the graveyard. His interest peaked, he jumped up and landed on the wall. He crouched there and watched the fight. There, fighting a couple of vampires, was the girl he met the night before and today. He now knew her to be Buffy. Her fighting style was sloppy and wasteful. She let the vampires get way to close to her and only just recovered in time from her mistakes. She had promise, but needed serious training. Her ki was quite impressive as well. That led Gohan to frown, there was something very odd about the vampires ki's, he'd noticed it last night, but didn't really think about it. But now, as they were fighting, he noticed it more. One of them had two ki's swirling with it and the other, Gohan's eyes widened at what he was feeling, it had four distinct ki's with in it. How in the name of Dende was that possible?

Gohan jumped down from the wall and used his saiyan speed to reach a tree near to where Buffy was, just as she staked her last opponent. Gohan watched in fascination at the vampire turned to dust. It was easily the strangest thing he'd ever seen and considering his life that was saying something. Buffy turned and headed in his direction, Gohan quickly hid behind the tree. He didn't want to reveal himself to her quite yet. After what he'd heard in the library, he was certain she was the Slayer and it had been made clear to him that he needed to learn more before he could trust her with the truth, if ever. She passed him, and Gohan shifted so he could watch her better. He then noticed another figure and mentally cursed. He'd been so focused on her that he hadn't felt for anyone else, but luckily it seemed he hadn't been seen. He studied the new person and realised that it was the librarian from school. What was he doing here?

"You could have done that much better, Buffy." Giles said.

"Yeah," Buffy said. "But I think they got the point." She held up the stake as she said that. Giles cleared his throat.

"Yes, I see." He said. Gohan watched them as they left, he waited for a moment to make sure they'd really gone then stepped out from behind to tree. He walked over to the nearest pile of dust, and crouched next to it. He reached out and touched the dust. He wasn't sure why he did that, it was just weird to think that, this dust had been a person moments before.

"Too strange." He muttered to himself. Then realised he wasn't alone. There was a ki, not too far away, it was so low that it could be an animal, but it was muddled alittle like the vampires, but not quite, he couldn't feel any hostility from it. He stood, and without looking in its direction said.

"You know it's not nice to spy on people." Their was a small flare in the ki. Gohan smirked and turned face the new person. But couldn't see anyone. Then someone stepped out from behind a tree. Gohan raised an eyebrow, had this guy been doing the same thing as he had. The man, had dark hair and eyes and was wearing a dark trench-coat.

"The same could be said to you as well." He said. Gohan shrugged.

"I had my reasons."

"So do I."

"You're a vampire." Gohan said matter-a-factly. The man took a small step back in surprise, then looked suspicious.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"Your ki and your scent." Gohan said, watching his reaction, which was more worried now. "Why aren't you attacking me?"

"I have a soul." The vampire said. So that's why his ki is alittle more stable than the other vampires. Gohan smiled.

"I'm Gohan." He said, then mentally slapped himself, why did he just do that! The vampire seemed to relax a bit.

"Angel." He said simply, he seemed alittle more curious then suspicious now. "And your not human." He stated. Oh crap! Gohan thought how could he possible know that! His panic must have shown as Angel smirked. "Thought so, it's as you said your scent. What are you?" Gohan pulled himself together.

"My mother's human." He said to his defence. Angel didn't seem impressed.

"What about your father?" Gohan felt a flash of anger at the mention of his father and almost spat out his words.

"What my father was is not important." Oh crap! This is really not my night for keeping secrets! Gohan thought, then did the only sensible thing he could in that situation. He left, so fast that to Angel he must have simply disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: High School Conversation

It was his second day at Sunnydale High School and Gohan was seriously starting to regret his decision to use high school as a way to get closer to the Slayer. Even if he ignored the fact that he knew everything that he was being taught. There was that while the students were his age he had nothing in common with them, in fact he got on better with the teachers, which led someone to call him a teachers pet, whatever that meant. Knowing more than the other students didn't seem to go down too well with them either, they called him a nerd, again something he didn't understand, but he got the feeling it wasn't anything nice. On top of all that no one was really talking to him. Except for Buffy and her friends yesterday, which was alright as they were the ones he needed to get close to anyway.

That was all pretty easy to deal with, as he didn't really mind it at all. The biggest reason that he regretted his choice to enrol had nothing to do with the school its self, which he was finding to be a fascinating experience over all, but him self. His entire life everyone that he knew, knew of or possessed themselves the abilities that he had. Therefore he'd never had to hide them, other than to prevent breaking anything. There had been a few times when he'd had to stop himself from using his aura to get though the crowds in the corridor between classes, he'd never been claustrophobic before, but that had been getting very close it. At least it was the end of the day, and he could relax for the evening. Maybe he should find that Angel guy, he'd panicked last night, it had been rude to run away like that, and a bit embarrassing, if Vegeta found out about that he'd never hear the end of it. It was probably a good idea to explain some-things to him, as he already knew Gohan wasn't fully human. If the vampire wasn't sure before, he sure was after that reaction. It was a bad idea to let him have any false impressions of him. Oh and while he was thinking about that.

"Piccolo?" He sent out the telepathic message, as he was making his way to his locker. The response came almost instantly.

"Yeah, kid." Piccolo said. "How's it going?" Gohan frowned.

"Oddly." He said, he could almost see Piccolo raise an non-existent eyebrow.

"How so?" Gohan sighed.

"I enrolled in high school." He said and paused.

"Your mother will be pleased." Piccolo said, Gohan could almost hear the smirk. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure she will be." He said. "I did it to get close to this slayer girl, Buffy. But it's just that... That the people here are so weird." He said, just as he reached his locker. He could have swore he heard Piccolo snort at that.

"They are teenagers, and American. That's the worst you can get." He said, then almost as an afterthought. "Or so I've heard." Gohan smirked, as he arranged the objects in his locker. "But you didn't contact me to talk about that, did you?" Gohan sighed again.

"No I didn't." He said, and paused. "Do you or did Kami, know anything about vampires?" He asked. There was a short pause.

"Kami knew about them." Piccolo said. "Is that what your up against? You shouldn't have any trouble against them, they're only just stronger then an avenge human."

"No, I had no problems." Gohan smirked at the memory of how easy they had been to defeat. "It's just, well, what can you tell me about them?" There was another sleight pause.

"Vampires are demons that have taken over the body of a dead person." Piccolo said.

"So they're dead?"

"Yes."

"And they haven't got souls?" Gohan asked.

"Yes." Well ,that would explain the weird ki signal he got from them, Gohan thought.

"Last night, I met a vampire who said he had a soul." Gohan said.

"What was his name?"

"Er. Angel."

"Kami knew about him. He does have a soul. He was cursed by gypsies." Cursed? That must have been some very strong magic, Gohan thought. He'd only ever heard of the Eternal Dragon, bringing a soul back from the Other World. And it seemed a very unfair thing for the gypsies to do, in Gohan's opinion. To rip this Angel guy's soul from whatever he was doing in Other World and forcing him to live in a monsters body, it wasn't even him that had been killing people!

"Do you think I can trust him?"

"Probably, why?"

"Well, he sorta said that he knew I wasn't completely human." He said.

"What did you say?"

"I...I ran away." Gohan said wasn't sure what he expected, if it were Vegeta, he'd get a long rant on pride and not running away. Piccolo wasn't that bad, but he wouldn't approve either.

"You should talk to him." After a pause.

"Huh?" Gohan said in surprise.

"If you leave it like that, he's going to think you're half demon."

"What! Why would he think that!"

"Because, to him if your not human than your a vampire or a demon, he won't even think about alien, good or otherwise. If you want his help, which I would advise it would be easier that way, you will have to explain."

"I guess." Gohan said a little defeated, but he was worried about being seen as a freak. "But what if he thinks I'm a freak?" Somewhere thousands of miles away and miles above the ground a sweat drop appeared on a certain green skinned alien.

"Look kid, he's a vampire, I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

"Oh yeah." Gohan said sheepishly.

It had been taking so much concentration to appear normal and talking to Piccolo, that Gohan hadn't been paying attention to the ki's nearby.

"Hi!" Buffy said cheerfully behind him, just as he was closing his locker. He jumped a bit in surprise and bent the handle of the locker in his hand.

"Kuso!" Gohan cursed and spun, making sure that he was in front of locker, so she couldn't see the bent metal.

"Er, hi." He said weakly, quickly bending the metal back to normal behind his back.

"Your very jumpy aren't you." Buffy said. Gohan grinned.

"Well, you surprised me, that's all." He said.

"Gohan?" Piccolo asked.

"I have to go now Piccolo, Buffy's here." Gohan said to him. "I'll talk to you later."

"Sure thing kid." Then the connection was cut. Buffy seemed not to notice his far away look when he talked to Piccolo.

"Well anyway. My friends and I are going to the Bronze tonight, you wanna come?" She asked. Gohan blinked and tried to understand what she'd said and failed.

"Er, what's the Bronze?" He asked.

"Oh, it's the place to be in this town." She said, and when Gohan continued to look lost she added. "It's a club."

"Oh, okay." Gohan said. Then a moment later. "Erm, Buffy, what's a club?" Buffy looked at him surprised then chucked. She stopped moments later when she realised he was serious.

"A club, you know, somewhere to met people. Drinking, dancing and general fun things." She said slowly as if talking to a child. Oh Gohan thought, sounds a bit like one of Bulma's reunions.

"Erm, okay, I can come I guess." He said. Buffy gave him a funny look then smiled.

"Great!" She said loudly, making Gohan suppress a wince. "I'll see ya there!" She virtually bounce off down the now near empty hallway.

Gohan watched her leave. She was a strange girl, he'd never met anyone like her before. Then again his only experience of girls his age was Lime, and she was more like a sister. Buffy was well, different she was strong, and that skirt shows a lot of leg flesh, she was very excitable, and she had a very firm behind... Whoa where the hell did that come from! He felt his face turn red as he realised what he'd just thought. But his mind provided a picture of something he'd never even considered before. He felt heat rise again in his face and somewhere else... Oh crap, I seriously need to go train! He turned and fled from the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Beneath Sunnydale

"You tell him!"

"No you tell him!"

"Tell me what?" Says a voice.

The two drop to their knees in fear and admiration.

"My lord, the slayer has destroyed more of our brethren and continues to thwart yo-." The unknown vampire gets grabbed so quickly he doesn't see it coming.

"Yes and?"

"But she is no longer the only threat we face" continues the other vampire who hasn't moved an inch sensing his masters impatience.

The Master drops the vampire who although knowing his body no longer needs to breathe starts wheezing and rubbing his throat.

"Continue"

"Master two nights ago we were witness to something very strange,"

"We saw the slayer out on her hunt which concerned us, but not as much as what we saw next."

"I am losing my patience, Get to the point!"

"Ye-ss yes my lord, we witnessed a human though he portrayed unknown abilities."

"I have no time for Witches or Warlocks and if that is all you have to tell me then I should just destroy you both for disturbing my sleep."

"Wait! Wait my lord, what I speak of is neither creature you spoke of but of a higher class."

The Master stops in his approach, "You have stayed my hand Valius, and also interested me, continue and do not leave anything out or both you and your spouse Elvira lives are forfeit."

Both vampires look each other for a split second, "Nothing do you understand?"

"Yes my lord, we were just trying to make sure that we had to only tell you once, as I was say me and my wife saw a human child portraying abilities that only a warlock could use but we saw neither a spell book nor did the child speak an incantation," Elvira continued on her husbands pause, "He just lifted his hand and a shining yellow orb comparable to the sun-"

"Yes and!"

"When he fired the orb it made contact with one of our brothers." "The result was similar to a staking from the Slayer"

The master looks on in silent thought.

"You are sure that he did not say a word or make some sort of movement?"

"My lord, we watched in terror thinking we would be spotted by either the slayer or the newcomer but because we made no movement we remained unspotted."

"Unspotted or deceived" the master thinks to himself, outwardly he makes no change in his features.

"So what makes you think he is a threat to mine and the Anointed One's plans?"

"We saw him conversing with the slayer and some of our human spies have seen him becoming friends with the so called Scooby Gang."

"Master I beg you let us go and destroy this creature, I have a feeling that he will become a huge problem to our.." Valius pauses, "I mean your hard work."

"Valius my loyal servant if you so ever try to assume that all this work was your doing I will have great pleasure in having you and you female companions head crushed between my fingers, Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my lord my humblest apologies, but what of the boy?"

"If what you say is true then this is something I must find out for myself, before I go is there anything else you have to say on this interesting subject?"

Both vampires simultaneously said,

"He Glowed my lord"

"Thank you my children, that will be all" replied the Master, "You may stand and leave now."

"Thank you my lord" they said as one and returned to their meal whose screams ran on throughout the burial ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Training

'But whereabouts should I train?' If I continue to fly back and forth between Sunnydale and Korin's tower someone might see me. "Lets check out a reasonable location to train.'

'Four Aces mountain is the place least populated by people' Gohan said to himself after careful consideration. 'I'll train there for now.'

"Piccolo?"

"Yes, Gohan?"

"Could you pass on to Bulma that I need to have a made copy of dad's outfit, but with your sign on the back.' (_mazoku-ryuu,_aka "Demon Clan-style")

" I.. I am honoured kid but why?"

'Why not the Turtle style or Kaio style?' 'Well because you were my sensei not King Kai or Master Roshi, and I wish to honour our friendship and mutual bond'

'I, I'll get right on it kid', 'be safe out there'. 'I sense trouble brewing in your locale'.

"Thanks Piccolo your the best"

'Yeah kid I know' "I'll buzz you when I have news".

'Right then Gohan said, when he had reached a reasonable distance into the outskirts of Four Aces mountain this should be far enough'

'Multiform!'

4 versions of Gohan appeared and started taking up their fighting stances

each one using a different fighting Combinations

'Right then, I'll deal with King Kai's and Tiens fighting style first, I can't let myself get sloppy.'

"Come on!"

"Kaioken times 2!...Kamehameha!"

"Dodon Ray!"

The real Gohan allowed the blasts to come within an inch of his face when

he screamed.

"Kiai!"

The blasts were repelled by the sheer amount of energy he produced, that is when one of the clone Gohan's said

"Lets take it up a notch!"

"Special beam cannon!"

"Destructo disc!"

This time the real Gohan smiled before taking a familiar stance

"Super Kaioken!"

He rushed all of his four clones while in Super Kaioken state before finishing them off with a kamehameha to the face.

"Thanks dad for teaching me the Kaioken!"

"Oh crap!" 'I've got to meet up with Buffy down at the Bronze soon! Got to get dressed!'

He ran back to the main part of Four Aces mountain so he could jump onto a bus to get back to the hotel that Bulma had paid for him to sleep at while he did his hero thing.

"What to wear?" 'I've never hung out with girls my own age before except for Lime, but this could be a useful way of getting to know Buffy more.' Can't pass up this golden opportunity."


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Holding back_

"Gohan you made it!" Willow and the Scoobies say.

"Yeah it was a little hard at first but I just had to follow my nose and ears really." Gohan said not willing to let on that he had in fact found them via their ki. "What do you mean by that?" Xander asked. "Well since I'm new around here, and don't quite know my way around here yet, I had no way of getting here without asking people, and since I am kind of shy I didn't take that option and used the method of listening to were the best sounds and smells were coming from in this town and it led me here."

"So your basically saying we are a pack of dogs then" Xander said pretending to be upset.

"Nooo no no", Gohan blushed. "Not like that I'm just saying if I follow my nose it always leads me to a place that I can eat all I like.. wait why are you laughing?" Gohan asked confused.

"Dude the look on your face was priceless Xander said still laughing, It's cool dude, I understand where you are coming from, 'Wait, now Xander paused. does this mean I have to fork out money for you as well?"

This time Gohan laughed, 'No Xander I will be paying for my own food, but I'll keep it in mind.' This time Buffy and Willow laughed at the look on Xander's face.

First though, Gohan says looking concerned, do I look okay? I put on some stuff that my dad's friend bought me but this is the first time I'm wearing it. Does it suit me Gohan says, looking away from the group because of his nervousness.

And for the first time since he cam into the bronze the group take a good look at Gohan fully.

Each person has their own opinion mentally before they say anything.

Buffy: Well he shapes up well, I like the dragon embossed jeans, I should buy one for myself at 1 point, Must find his tailor.

Willow: Wow he looks hot! If I wasn't so into Xander then I would ask him out , of course only as a study buddy to see if he liked me first she adds slightly blushing on the outside.

Xander is a lot more up front and says I like your shirt dude, You've got scooby on the front and a strange symbol on your back which in itself is cool but what does it mean?

"Ma Gohan, states at Xander's continued confused look Willow says "Ma a symbol that is comonly used by demons" Looking at Gohan a little suspiciously she asks.

'Why are you wearing a symbol for demons Gohan?'

"Man this girl is good Gohan says to himself, gotta think of something quick. "it's a style that my teacher uses," "Crap shouldn't of said that" he says to himself and mentally slaps himself. "Ah well can't be helped", "Yes he says before Willow can continue, 'my master is a demon but he has protected me for nearly all my life and I see him as a father figure and can see the good in him that a lot of people don't see.'

'Wow!' the gang say out loud 'you really know a demon that hasn't tried to kill you or take over the world they say in surprise.'

'Well, Gohan smiles 'when we leave here I'll have you guys meet him.' 'He is a stern gruff guy but deep down, he is really awesome.'

'Ok' the gang say.

'How come you guys are taking this without any surprise?' Gohan asks confused. At this the gang all look at each other before replying, 'because we have had our own experiences with demons and not all together good ones' Xander adds with a grimace, at this Willow laughs, like that time that praying mantis almost had you.

"Ack! Willow did you have to remind me of that?" 'But yes a demon like that for me, there have been others but enough on that' Xander says trying to change the subject, 'what are you doing in Sunnydale?'

Well Gohan says, came out here to study at other schools to further my education he states, "Well its not a lie but it's not the real reason I'm here" he says to himself.

'Well cool, nice to meet you again' Xander replies, 'Why don't you pull up a seat there's plenty of room,' Willow asks.

"Ok" Gohan says

'Well, well who do we have here?' says a voice, 'Lady Cordelia' Xander teases 'what an honour to see you here, I thought that talking with us Scoobies was among the list of things that you don't do?'

'Does it look like she's talking to you dweeb?' Another voice says.

'Oh so your here as well Douglas?' 'And what of it?' Douglas smirks moving from behind Cordelia and practically shoving his face into Xander's

'Dude seriously,' Xander says backing away, 'Have you ever heard of a breath mint? 'They come in a little pack, or you could get some tic-tacs instead, because your breath smells like my socks, when I haven't washed them in a week.'

'What was that Harris?' Douglas says with a gleam in his eye, Xander looks back defiantly with a smile and says "I guess you didn't hear me the first time I said have you ever heard of a,' faster than he can follow Douglas reaches for his throat but his hand is restrained by Gohan, "Sorry this isn't any of my business but Xander here" Gohan says with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes "is my friend, just because he pointed out that your personal hygiene is somewhat lacking isn't worth hurting him for."

Buffy who was abut to jump to Xander's defense just manages to not gasp and looks on in awe whereas Willow's, eyes are shining with fear and admiration fear for Gohan and Xander's safety and admiration for Gohan standing up for people he barely even knew. "Boy" Douglas says with a growl 'You best let go of my hand now or you will be missing some fingers' he says signalling to his jock buddies to assist him. "What this hand?" Gohan says letting go so suddenly that when Douglas tries to pull away the unexpected release of his hand sends him flying into his friends. "Why you!" Douglas begins, preparing to knock Gohan into the middle of next week when Cordelia puts her hand on his shoulder, 'Don't waste your time on him he is a lost cause, also don't get yourself dirty, otherwise you won't get your surprise' she says with a smile, that doesn't quite reach her eyes. Preparing himself to hit Gohan he almost doesn't hear her but some of it most of reached him because he stops, dusts himself off and says, 'your lucky my girl's here newbie otherwise you would find yourself in a very sticky situation,' 'Come on guys lets make like a banana and split,' he says to his cronies which they laugh at. His parting words to the gang are, 'Best watch yourself newbie, Harris your on my list as well' he says with a dark look at the said pair. Gohan's eyes don't change and the smile doesn't leave Xander's face until the gang leave.

"Well That was interesting" Buffy says before turning to Gohan and saying, 'What are you thinking' 'Douglas is on the school rugby team and could tear you apart! But' she says with a pause 'I noticed that you were holding back how strong are you really Gohan?'

"Man these guys are good' Gohan says to himself 'I might as well spill otherwise this could get nasty', 'well, Gohan says "my dad and my mentor Piccolo are both really good martial artists and I trained with them a lot so I picked up a few of their skills."

"Either way dude that was way cool Xander interrupts before Buffy can ask any more questions, "Could you teach me a bit of that stuff what did you call it again he says pretending to think "Oh yeah martial arts!"

"You sure? Gohan asks I'm not going to take it easy on you just because I like you, you know?"

"Exactly!" Xander said excitedly.

You sound like an overgrown puppy, Willow laughed but grew serious. "But Xander's right." "Buffy can hold her own in her fight but you could help her hone her skills."

"As do you all" said a voice.

They all turn and see angel there smirking.

"Angel!" Buffy cries running over and hugging him affectionately. Not noticing the look of jealousy that passes over Xander's face, though noticed by angel, Gohan and Willow, though Willow watches with a smile inside she's hurt.

Gohan is confused at the look on Xander's face but passes it off as indigestion.

"So it's you again' Angel says to Gohan, which makes Buffy release Angel to look between them and say, 'wait you know each other?' "Vaguely Gohan replies with a smile, I meet him two nights past on a night time stroll." Though surprised that Gohan is willing to speak of their encounter Angel manages to hide it and says "Yeah I was just patrolling he says with a meaningful look to Gohan when I bumped into this weird guy."

Noticing that Angel wants to keep the fact that he met him while keeping an eye on Buffy a secret, Gohan slightly shifts his head in acceptance, but continues, "yeah when I met him I was a little surprised by his manner but he seems like a good guy Gohan says with feeling."

'Well you have heard from these guys here' Angel says nodding in the Scoobies direction 'that they have had dealings with demons he says but for the rest of our story and a little more of the truth from you' he says to Gohan who blushes a little."Shall we continue this at a more neutral ground for us all?" "Yes Angel I think that would be appropriate" Giles says appearing out of nowhere, "Should we take the van?" Buffy says "Yes I do believe that will be more useful than walking" Giles says with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: A Prophecy Retold_

_"So Gohan" Xander says with anger and suspicion in his tone, "what are you really doing here?" he says still angry that Gohan was was hiding his true motives._

_"Well" Gohan said. "I can explain most of it but The rest is down to Piccolo," "Good, good Giles" says "we can meet your demon companion and get down to business then he" approved, retreating to Magic section of the school library fulfilling his duties as school librarian, "do you require a mobile phone Gohan?" he asks as an afterthought_

_"No Gohan" says "I have a more efficient way of contacting him, don't distract me for a sec ok guys?" The gang nod still angry but willing to allow him to explain his actions._

_"Piccolo?" Gohan asks via their link_

_"Yeah Kid" Piccolo says_

_"I guess you got all of that then"_

_"Yep I was on my way before you had finished talking"_

_"Good, your not far then" Gohan says happily_

_"In fact replies a voice, I'm right here," The group turn and manage to not gasp at the person they see floating in the air, Gohan however has a totally different response._

_"Piccolo!" Gohan cries and runs to his mentor who hopelessly tries to escape but sighs and with a small smile pats Gohan's head and returns the hug, "Nice to see you too kid."_

_"So your the Piccolo Gohan mentioned," Giles says coming away from the magic section to gaze up at Piccolo, "Well Piccolo is the name I am most known by, but my true name is the __Nameless Namek," before Giles can ask, Piccolo says, "Yea yeah, I know you want ask me about why but there is no real need for that story at this current moment, i belive you were asking what Gohan was doing here."_

_"Yeah!" Xander said getting angry but at one look from Piccolo and Willow he meekly says, "Yeah i wanna know too."_

_"Very well" Piccolo says "Might as well find a seat it's going to be along story."_

_The gang all grab seats but Gohan, Piccolo and Giles remain standing_

_"There_ is a prophecy, about you Miss Summers that if you were to die your death would bring ,about certain destruction to the earth."

At this point Giles interrupts and says to Piccolo "We have knowledge already of this prophecy Piccolo and we very close to making that prophecy null and void."

"Null and void huh?" Piccolo says angrily, "well what if I was to tell you that there is more to this than just hell?"

At this both Angel and Giles look confused, and somewhat more afraid, "Whatever do you mean Piccolo?" says Giles.

"You originally thought that all the Hellmouth being opened would do would bring about chaos and destruction correct?" well that would be a mercy to what would truly come out of that hole, should the Master and the Anointed one manage to open the gate. "How do you know of?" Angel begins, but stops when he realises that if Piccolo knew about the prophecy then he would know about both players of the board.

"What do you mean? Giles enquired, his interest peaked. "Yes demons and others would come, but what you don't know is that hell is governed by an all mighty being known as King Yemma, he governs all souls and sends those he deems worthy to the great beyond and those who have bad deeds over-weighing their good deeds he sends to Hell," "By opening the Hellmouth, balance would be overturned by chaos and creatures that Gohan his father and myself sent to the location known as Hell would be brought back to the earth domain, creatures whose powers far outshine either The Masters or his right hand man, The Anointed one, though they probably think that all they are doing is opening a dimensional gateway to overwhelming power which is exactly what they are doing but with far more consequences to both their own and the human race." "Should they be allowed to fully open it, even the likes of the Master will not be able to control the beings that reside beyond that portal."

"So what do you suggest we do then, Giles says angrily, Disregard all the hard work we have all ready done and hit directly at The Master?" "To do so would be suicide, for Buffy as strong as she is, is not ready for such a task!"

"No" Piccolo states what I suggest is to continue normally, as if I had not told you about what would happen," "But I suggest that you take Gohan here with you, like Miss Summers has said.." "Wait! "Buffy says angrily, My name is not Miss Summers It's Buffy, "B U F F Y" "Got it memorised?" Secondly even though I'm standing right in front of you, you have not included me or any of the people who have been with me since the beginning of all this crap that's been happening to this town!"

Piccolo finally pretends to realise her presence and exclaims, "Why if you wanted in on the conversation all you had to do was ask but yes, as I was saying he says this time addressing all of the gang, that if we continue as as normal we may find an opening to destroy, The master and truly seal The Hellmouth so that no one can ever use the dimensional portal to unleash the chaos of hell "or worse" he says to himself.

"Well then" Giles says, "I guess that concludes our discussion." "Thank you for your time Mr?" "Piccolo" Piccolo says with a growl, "Yes, yes Mr Piccolo" Giles says, "you have given me a lot to think on." "I must converse with my order on this new information, Will you be staying with us here?" Giles asks Piccolo, who immediately replies "No I am currently watching over the Earth's current guardian and am needed for my knowledge," "I am also still training after mine and Gohan's last fight with the last threat that attacked Earth, in our town Piccolo states before Giles can interrupt."

"Then I guess this is goodbye for now I suppose" Giles assumed trying to hide his relief. "It was nice meeting you Angel," Piccolo says now completely ignoring Giles, "and you as well Buffy." "Keep an eye on those two will you?" Piccolo says to Willow nodding towards Gohan and Xander. "I will" she says "Whoa dude, who died and made you chief?" Xander says angrily this time Piccolo gets right in his face and unlike with Douglas, Gohan does not step in to help Xander and lets his mentor deal with his new friend. "I am not as you say the boss man but I know wisdom when I see it." "Although both you and Gohan, have both got level heads on your shoulders you both still have your weakness, Gohan knows his and you are still, unwilling to admit your own to yourself," he says to Xander who backs up immediately upon hearing this, "Willow can, help you both find your true-selves if you let her."

"Thank you Mister Piccolo-San" Willow says with a blush but with pride in her eyes, "I won't let you down, I hope" she says to herself, Piccolo moves away from Xander and looks directly into her eyes and says, "Willow Rosenberg , help can come at the most odd of times, but when you need it it will be there ,and also by being around these two you will also find out more about yourself and your own limitations" he says with a sharp look at the magic section, this don't escape either Giles or Willows notice and both begin to look more thoughtful. "And another thing, there is no need to add San to the end of my name, makes me feel gay" Piccolo says with a shudder, which Gohan laughs at.

"Well it's school in the morning might, as well call it a night Giles says, tonight seems to be uneventful so we shall leave hunting to tomorrow night," "Yes a free night to myself!" Buffy says inwardly on the outside she says "Thanks Giles your the best" and hugs him which startles Giles but he returns the hug, "Do say hello to your mother will you" he says after he lets go, "will do" she promises "I'll just tell her I was catching up on some homework if she asks why I was at the school after hours." "Till tomorrow then" Giles says, "Yeah tomorrow" the gang say as they go to their respective homes.

"I must report this new turn of events, to the council, but knowing them they all ready have spies that know of Gohan and Piccolo's arrival, even so it would be bad form for me to not speak with them on this matter in person."

"So kid seems look like you have had a good impression on the gang already, just be careful alright?" "Ah you know about that do you, Gohan mumbled, "Yes" "I read Xander's mind and I saw the less than nice welcome that he gets from his school mates," "But Gohan you need to watch your-," Yes I know Mister Piccolo, I'll only show them my true power if I have to." "Oh yeah I got you the outfit you wanted kid, but Bulma and I added some modifications." "Hope you train well with it," he continues revealing the capsule which contained the outfit to Gohan.

"Awesome Mr Piccolo!" Gohan replies, "No not again!" "Oh all right then" Piccolo says at the sadness in his pupil's eyes, Gohan smiles and hugs his mentor. "Thank you Mr Piccolo" "Now, be careful with this outfit Gohan." Piccolo warns, "These items are like nothing you have ever worn before."

"It should be fun though right?" Gohan says a little more cautious now, Fun is not quite the word I would use to explain it but for a sayian yes it would be classed as "Fun" Piccolo replied.

"Anyway kid, I have to get back to the Lookout." "Dende is still getting to know the ropes of being Earth's current guardian and due to Mr Popo being away in Barbados working on a tan" (heh heh had to add that one!) "I am filling in for him."

"Thanks Piccolo, and tell Dende I said hi."

"You got it kid."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Part 1: Revelations

Morning came slowly to Sunnydale town,

"Wake up Gohan! Your going to be late for school!"

I've tried for ages but I still don't know how she does it says a groggy Gohan as he is jolted from sleep by his banana phone, But she is right, "as always" he mutters to himself. He then proceeds to dress himself in his school attire and his new training equipment, "Piccolo said that these were supposed to be heavy but I don't feel anything..." "Oh!" "So that's how you work eh? New and interesting I guess, either way I got to get to class," I'm lucky that my current accommodation isn't to far from the school or I'd have to to super it up just to get there, but first some breakfast!

"Yum-mm!" "I have got to thank Bulma and my mom for this, this is awesome!" "Mom's cooking skills, combined with Bulma's technology means for unlimited food, with out unlimited jaw dropping" "This really is the life." "I wonder how Willow and the others are doing?"

"Xander, it's time for school" Willow says. "Just 5 more minutes please will, and I'll be your slave for life?" Xander pleads from the spare bed, "tempting as that may be... SPLASH!" "Willow!" Why? Because you were falling asleep again, she replies, anyway don't you want to see Gohan again? You can't still be angry at him can you? We have to keep secrets from people as well so shouldn't you be used to it?" "Yeah your right" Xander said grudgingly, shaking his hair to get rid of the water "but that doesn't mean I have to like it." That's cool Willow replied "we just give him a chance to prove himself to us to make up for it kinda like how Buffy did when we found out about her extracurricular activities." Anyway enough about Gohan, what did Piccolo mean, about you not admitting your weakness to yourself? I.. I don't know Xander replied not looking her in the eye, though upset Willow accepts this, well what did he mean about knowing your limitations? This time it is Willow's turn to look uncomfortable, I can't imagine why he would say that either" she blushes, hmm they both say lost in thought. "Anyway we got to get dress and ready" she says getting up from his bed, "Yeah" Xander replies, so who's going to.. Willow begins, when Xander laughs and says "I got fir-sty's on the bathroom, catch you later alligator!" "Dammit!" she says with a laugh, "should have seen that one coming."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 Part 2

Buffy and the gang meet up at the door of the English class room waiting for their teacher to arrive, "Hey there guys" Gohan calls hurrying towards them, "hey there," they reply, "still a little stiff from yesterday huh?" Their dark looks are all he needs, "I promise I'll make up for it later ok?" "But right now we got class, what's taking this teacher so long anyway?" "He's probably at the John" Xander replies, "I wouldn't be surprised if he was, cafeteria food can be deadly here."

"Lets go inside and wait for him anyway," the rest of the gang agree and make their way to their seats. Gohan chooses a seat next to Willow and Xander and starts meditating for a while. Within the next 10 minutes the rest of the class arrive, taking their seats they proceed to sit and wait for the teacher, amongst them is Douglas and Cordelia, then former looking over at Gohan and Xander the latter putting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a warning look, this time though he does not respond and says, dweeb 1 and dweeb 2 by the end of the day your asses are going to be mine! Gohan and Xander both shrug and get back to what they are doing, In Gohan's case meditating Xander's daydreaming of kicking with the slayer, when suddenly the door opens and in walks a man with, white hair and a head-band, decorated by a leaf covering one eye. The class gasp and start talking really quickly to their friends at this sight:

"Dude what is that?"

"Looks like he is from a convention!"

"He needs a trip to fashion school!"

"What a geeky guy!"

The teacher however ignores all of the stares and the mutterings and begins,

"Hello class" "My name is Hatake Kakashi." "Your usual teacher has been taken ill and they needed someone to step in so I was nominated," "Today's lesson is a field trip to the zoo so can you all take your important belongings and pack them away in your locker then meet me down by the school gates in 15 minutes please?" The class hurry to fulfil the newcomers request and are at the designated destination within the 15 minutes and wait patiently, "Good good" Kakashi says with an eye smile, "Your all here. "Right then time for a head count."

Buffy,

Here!,

Willow,

Good to go,

Xander,

Gotcha,

Douglas,

Cool,

Cordelia,

Whatever,

Vangelis,

You got me,

Ryan,

Here sir,

Trip,

Woof, I mean yes,

Candice,

Yep

Chuck

Here boss man

Cole,

Hai

Clint,

That's my name,

"And.. Gohan .. Son," he says and looks directly at the young man, "Hmm there is something different about this kid." Gohan looking back says to himself, "this guy is really strong!" "I hope he is not one of Buffy's enemies looking to settle a score." Kakashi looks away from Gohan and continues, "We'll be walking to the zoo from here, so everybody pair up in groups of 6, well since there are 13 of you I will just put Gohan with me and the Principal for the time being, the rest of you get together."

The class mates all get together with the Scooby's in one group and the rest of the class in another, "Why am I not surprised?" Buffy mutters to herself, ever optimistic Xander, laughed and said, "well it's another adventure eh Will?" Willow replies, "Yep, I'm looking forward to, seeing some baby seals and Panda's," "You Buffy?" "I'm looking to see some snakes, and possibly some exotic animals."

"So Mr Son," Kakashi begins I hear that your not from around these parts what brings you to this unremarkable no offense principle town?

Well, Gohan replied, "I am here on my mothers request to be a scholar, so by going to different schools and learning how each operate and teach their students is a must have." There Gohan says to himself "that should keep him happy for the time being," "My turn." "From the way that you talk, it's obvious that your not from around here either, so whereabouts do you hail from?"

"Hmm this kid is good, I thought my sharingan would be enough to get me through but it looks like this kid can see through certain types of genjutsu," "ah well I better start telling him a little info, or he'll make a scene, and I don't want to start showing my other abilities yet." "Well I'm from a place called Konoha and for the next few days I'll be staying in this town as a substitute teacher, Today was my first day." "Well I hope you'll be a good teacher" Gohan replied. "Me too," Kakashi said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Fun at the zoo

Buffy and the rest of the school arrive at the zoo in ample time to see the lions being fed, "eww gross, can't you guys eat like pigeons?" Xander pleaded. "Xander their, lions, what do you expect." Willow explained. "I know that but come on, I feel like I'm watching huge piranha fish eat just far messier." In the background a gang of four kids are taunting and terrorizing other students, "Hey Trip" "Yeah?" Chuck replied, "Lets have cause some mayhem! he then calls two other boys over and they set their sites on their unsuspecting prey, one of their targets, Ryan sees them approaching and tries to signal to his friends to get away, but to late as the bullies grab them by their boxers and give them a major wedgie. "You gonna squeal kid?" Chuck said in what he thought was a macho voice, the rest of the violated teens see that Ryan is about to do and whisper "look Ryan if you tell they'll do worse to us, don't tell!" with a sigh Ryan agrees, "Smart kid" Chuck says "but because you hesitated we''ll have to teach you a lesson!" Chuck and his friends which has a female member added to it's ranks, proceed to grab and carry Ryan into the hyena house. In the background Buffy and the gang are watching this little scene, "Damnn it! And I was having a decent time as well" Xander says and proceeds to follow the bullies, "I better go with him Gohan says, those guys look like they mean business." Willow and Buffy try to follow but are stopped, "Hey girls, the Hyena house is under quarantine, due to the fact that these Hyena's are fresh from Africa and aren't ready for public viewing as of yet" "So?" Buffy retorts "didn't you see my friends go in there?" "No" the warden replies "but I did see you and your friend here try to go in, I would go in there and get your friends as well but nobody is supposed to go in there right now, you see these Hyena's are not like others, these particular Hyena's are apparently endowed with super mystical powers, they can even call your name." "Nope we weren't going in there" Buffy says with a shudder, "fine then so you don't mind if I get you two to move along?" "Be my guest" Willow replies, giving them both a suspicious look the warden goes off into another enclosure.

In the Hyena House, the hyenas are inside their enclosure resting, "Hey guys" Chuck says to his mates, "yeah" replies Candice, "these statues are pretty cool huh?" "Sort of" she says "why do you think they had barriers around the entrance to this enclosure?" "I don't know he replies but since were here lest see what's so special about it" "do we have to?" Ryan says, tears in his eyes from the last wedgie he got, "Ryan, almost forgot you were here 'buddy' " Chuck said, "nope we'll go when I say not you." He stops when he hears a low growl, "hey look Candice" exclaims they all turn to look at the fence and they see the hyena's, well, well Chuck says, Trip wanna go and make an impression?" "Nope" Trip replies, "but Trip continues with a smirk I think we have someone who does, he grabs Ryan and pushes him up to the fence, Ryan trying to escape finds his way blocked by the rest of the gang, Push him in Trip! Chuck says with excitement, yeah do it! Candice says jumping around. "Ok!" Trip says getting worked up by their calls he proceeds to try to push Ryan into the enclosure, "Hey! says a voice why, don't you guys ever pick on people who can fight back, the group turn and see Xander standing there, since Trip's grip is slack Ryan pulls away, "Xander Harris such a spoil sport if you wanted a turn all you had to do was ask, but I'm in the middle of something here so be a good boy and.." he stops and the rest of the gang including Xander turn see what has gotten his attention. Inside the cage the hyena which they had disturbed is looking at them directly and takes a flashy-eyed look at the gang of four and Xander. Their eyes flash in return. Only Ryan the original victim and Gohan coming in late are spared. None of them notice that they have been standing on a magic symbol of some kind.

Back at Sunnydale High, the gang are in line for their class and are waiting around silently, well mostly, Willow is standing with Buffy and Gohan and is wondering why Xander isn't with them when she and the rest of the group see him and the gang from the zoo together, Buffy notices this as well and is confused, the gang reach them and immediately start joking around, "Man did you see that guy's face when I got him with that gas?" 'No no my one was way better the look the kid gave me when I was sniffing him was priceless!" "Nah" Xander says with a smirk "you guys ain't got nothing on me that girls face when I scratched my balls and touched her arm, man that was history in the making" The gang all agree and get into class. inside the class room the teacher shows them the schools new mascot, "Class" says Brian Mepham, "This is the principles very own piglet Herbert, say hi to Herbert everyone" they all say hi to the the piglet and all touch his pink body, however when Xander and his new 'Buddies' attempt to touch him Herbert squeals and tries to get away, "Odd, very odd" muses Mepham "he's never done that before, maybe you guys should go get ready, we have some dodging to do people, so I suggest that you guys go and get ready for today's lesson." Gohan getting changed is thinking how the day has gone so far, reflecting on Xander's change of attitude but writing it off as hormones and leaves it at that, Willow and Buffy in the females changing rooms are more worried, "Buffy did you see how Xander was with those guys" Willow said, "Yeah so? Maybe he was just playing around, you know Xander Will" "yeah I know but that wasn't normal, even for Xander" Willow replies with a distraught expression, "Well why don't we just talk with him after dodge-ball, he'll probably have an explanation for it." At this Willow brightens up, "your right! Maybe I'm just being over-protective." Your not, your just being classic Willow always looking out for everyone, anyway" Buffy says with a smirk "when are you going to get him alone?" "Buffy!" Willow says with a blush that rivals a tomato "he doesn't look at me like that, not that I haven't tried" she says in an undertone that Buffy can't help but notice, "well then I guess we got work to do then." "Huh?" "Meet me at my house after school." "I'm taking you shopping and giving you new moves" Eh? Willow repeats, "I must have something lodged in my ear because I thought you said that you were taking me shopping." "Yep you heard right, but" she says seeing the look on willow's face "we can talk about that later." Inside the gymnasium the teacher is splitting people into groups, strangely enough Xander is put with the bullies and Ryan whilst Gohan, Willow and Buffy are on the other-side, "Ok guys I want a nice clean game" the teacher says, "no low blows and no swearing."

"Ready .. Set .. Dodge-ball!"

"I'm so going to get you Harris" says Douglas, readying his shot Xander replies with "bring it home-boy!" Insulted by the remark Douglas lets loose with his ball but Xander is ready for it, scratching himself with his free hand he fires his ball, "whoa" Douglas begins as the ball he just fired at Xander is fired back at him from the force of Xander's ball, "good shot Harris!" the coach says in surprise and appreciation, "no problem big nose" Xander replies, this causes the rest of the gang to chuckle, "Watch your mouth Harris or it's detention for you" the teacher says, "whatever" Xander replies, getting back into the game he sizes up his new opponent. "That wasn't nice" Willow says angrily as she carefully prepares her shot, "so?" Xander "says with a smirk, "I don't know what's gotten into you today" she says, "first your hanging around with the guys who have bullied you a lot next your.." "Taking you out!" Xander says cutting her off with a vicious shot to the chest, "ow" she says falling to the ground, "Hey!" The teacher says, "there was no need to fire it that hard!" "No biggie" Xander says, "she's had worse." This angers Buffy and Gohan and together they prepare a counter attack, "man" Gohan says to himself, "he really meant to hurt her with that attack, guess I have to step up my game a little." "Ready Buffy?" he questions "yep" she replies, "lets go!" They both methodically take out their opponents without showing to much of their strength and by the end of the game the only players left are Buffy and Gohan whereas Xander, the bullies and Ryan are left for their side, in a surprise move however Xander and the bullies turn around and start pelting Ryan with their balls, "Hey!" Gohan and Buffy say as one, quickly getting in front of Ryan they grab the second volley of balls coming towards him, "He's on your team, why don't you pick on us?" The bullies ignore the comment and continue to fire until, "Bang!" The next ball Gohan catches he pops with his strength, "next time it will be those he states pointing at" Chuck's balls, this gets the gangs attention and they lay off, when they have left to go change and possibly bully other people Gohan asks the kid if he is all-right, Ryan quivering from his head to his toes replied "if you guys had been a minute later they could have done some real damage, thank you" "no problem" Buffy smirked then her tone grew serious "but there was something odd there what was that about?" "Well.." "So that's it huh" Gohan said after hearing Ryan's story, "yeah their normally bad but that was a new level even for them. "And your sure it had something to do with the hyenas at the zoo?" Gohan asked. "Yep" "That would explain why Xander's being cruel" Buffy remarked, "either way there nothing we can do now on our own" "But" she said seeing the look on Ryan's face "we can ask Giles to help, with his knowledge we can find a way to return those guys to how they were before" at this Ryan sighs, but then, "but that means.." "Yep your going to have to stand up to them sooner or later the former being a better option" "I thought so" Ryan replied, "hey" Gohan said "no need to look so glum! I'll be there but I wont interfere this is something that you'll have to do on your own besides he said cracking the Son grin for the first time, you'll do fine" "Damnn!" Buffy says to herself, "I hope he doesn't turn that grin on me, it would be hard for me to resist, and from the look on that kids face say to me that he can't resist it either." "Hey you three" the teacher says, "why haven't you gone to get changed for your next lesson? If you don't hurry your going to be late" "That's not good" the three say, "we'll have to continue this later but I'm not messing up my studying my mom will kill me!" Gohan says, "later!" the trio all run to the changing rooms and are out and changed with time to spare, though not quite in Gohan's case, when they get to their lockers there are catcalls and whistles, "why are they all whistling?" Buffy asks, "Gohan do you know, why.." she begins but stops when she turns to her friend, "huh? Buffy why did you stop," Gohan asks. Blushing as badly as Willow was earlier she points at his chest. "Oh Gohan" says "Oh crap no shirt!" Willow, just coming out of the bathroom says "do you have to put a shirt on?" crap she says inwardly outwardly she blushes and says "sorry about that!" Gohan also blushing says, "it's fine, I got this a few times before when I went out with my dad, still don't understand why" at this remark every female comically face faults. This guy, all the girls say to themselves, "Wow! I envy the girl who gets him for a partner!" "Your going to have to hurry up and put on a shirt Gohan" Buffy says, "why" Gohan says in confusion, "because she said if you leave it off a little longer those women you see are going to jump on you, and I might be one of them" she finishes a predatory look stirring in her eyes that reminded Gohan of the way that Vegeta looked at Bulma before they got married, "sure, sure!, I'll put it on right now" he replied putting on his shirt. "Buffy why did you have to do that" Willow complained, ""Because I don't want to hurt Angel, and I'm pretty sure none of these girls want to hurt their men, but this kid's got an animal magnetism that is hard to resist when he is half naked." "Anyway" she continues, the other females dispersing though some with lingering stares at Gohan's body "we have got class to get to" "Your right!" Gohan and Willow say, "we better hustle!"

After another uneventful class lesson the gang meet up again minus Xander at the lockers, "Remember Willow your with me tonight, I hoped you'd forgotten about that" Willow complained, "Nope, she said with a chuckle I'm going to pimp you out! By the time I'm finished with you even your own parents won't recognize you. Anyway, where is Xander, I want to give him a piece of my mind after seeing how he treated that kid and you Willow" Buffy mutters, "i'll do it right now" says a familiar voice, "Xander?" The gang say turning around, "the one and only." "Hey Willow" Xander said looking sorry for himself, "i'm sorry for earlier, but he" said with a smirk "it was worth it" in response to her gasp and Buffy's and Gohan's growing looks of anger he continues, "I wont be needing your her help any more, and to be honest it comes with the bonus of not having to look in your pasty face ever again" he finishes with a cruel laugh. Buffy and Gohan watch the exchange, but when they confront him, Xander walks off with the gang who just appear as if like magic, still laughing. Gohan about to go after them in retaliation feels a hand on his shoulder, turning around in surprise he finds that it is Willow, although clearly holding back tears she says, "leave him Gohan, I appreciate the thought but this is something that only a trip to Giles can fix." "You sure about that!" Buffy replies angrily, "he tore into you like you was a chocolate bar that he liked the look of, and spat you out like he found that the said chocolate was faulty!" "I know that!" she said, "I'm sorry Buff she, adds at the look on her friends face, but if anyone can find out what is wrong with Xander it will be Giles." Okay Buffy concedes, but if there is nothing weird about it then I get to hit him agreed?" "Just once? I can't promise that it won't be hard though." "Ok" Willow agrees, "Good then let's find our librarian."

The boy in question however is not his usual-self, after leaving Willow and the group, he and his fellow henchmen (and female) are looking for their next target, deciding however to try a new way of finding prey the five guided by their noses pay a visit to Herbert the pigs cage. Reaching the classroom holding the caged animal the group stares at the pig with huger shining in their eyes. "Well guys" Xander says "shall we?" He begins, the look of a predator on his face, the others in question agree and one begins opening the cage. The pig sensing danger squeals and tries to run away but is caught by the female of the group, Awww little piggy trying to get away huh? Says Candice, "we would let you go but" she says a bit of drool dropping from her mouth, "we're a little hungry so you can live out the rest of your days in our stomachs!" With that she breaks the pigs spine and, she and the rest of the group begin to feast on their meal.

sorry it's taking so long guy's what with inspiration and lack of an internet service, i only update when i'm at my work place or at my mates house but i'll do my best to upload faster in the future. in regards to a previous review i received no, Naruto will not be playing a major role in this story it's just a look-in really and it will only be Hatake Kakashi.

Well you know the drill please read and review. thanks and later!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Information Overload

Back with the Scoobies minus Xander..

"So you lot are telling me that what Xander is doing is a bad thing?" "Well yes and no, I think he just doing what is natural, frankly I'm surprised that he hasn't started doing this earlier" Giles says to the group. How can we get you to believe what we know is not Xander doing a teenage rebellion? They say angrily back, "well I guess if I saw what he was doing for myself then I could judge for myself" How about this then Willow said, she begins telling Giles of the incident between Xander and the school, mascots pig, Giles listens without interrupting, though his expression changes somewhat, granted as that may be the pig may have just not liked how Xander and those pupils were smelling, that is not enough for me to believe that Xander is anything other than a teen exercising his urges, 'but to put your minds at ease," he said at the looks of outrage on their faces, "lets go and see the pig and test my theory." On their way to the classroom Gohan is struck by a stench to his nose, "uhh, what is that smell, huh what smell, the others say, can't you guys smell that?" He said. No they respond, however Giles face looks troubled, "I guess it's nothing then." However as they get to the classroom they are all hit by the same stench. "What is that!" Willow says putting a hand to her nose, "it smells like the meat market," Buffy says with a grimace, but her face changes swiftly when she realises what she just said, "this does not bode well" Giles says, they hurry the rest of the way, but at the entrance they are stopped by crying students and teachers, "Stop!, No-one is to go in there," they begin but they stop when they see Giles, "however since you are with a member of staff you may have a quick look but you can't contaminate the crime scene." "What crime scene?" they say, the students and teachers move, and the group get to see what they were blocking. Willow cries and her head in Gohan's chest, though surprised and embarrassed Gohan allows her to cry on him, looking at the bodies of their principles and his pig, he says while comforting Willow, "What happened here exactly sir?" Kakashi replies, as you can see looks like something attacked and killed these poor people" disregarding the fact that Kakashi counted the pig as a person as well, Giles said, "I can see that but why are they look like an animal has been at them," before Kakashi can respond, Giles continues, "and who are you anyway?" "I'm the stand in teacher for a few days while the usual teacher is otherwise unobtainable," Kakashi said while making a weird sign on his hands, as Giles continues to look at him suspiciously Kakashi gives up trying to use a genjutsu on him, inwardly he says to himself, "crap! Didn't know the librarian was going to be here! Lady Tsunade said he was frequently called away by his order, oh well just going to have to wing it, I suppose." Looking directly at Giles he continued, "don't worry I mean no harm to you or your charge" he said with a side glance at Buffy. "How do yo.." Giles begins but stops himself, "I guess there are other things afoot here than just this, but right now this takes priority." "The animal that did this, is there any theories regarding it managed to get in here?" "No not currently, Brian Mepham says, continuing where Kakashi left off, "but the bites on the Principle and his companion are not animal sized." "What do you you mean?" Both Kakashi and Giles say in mock surprise, Brian continues, either not noticing or disregarding the lack of real surprise in their tone continues. "As the first one on this scene I noticed that the bite marks are more familiar with the human jaw than of an animals," "so your saying" Willow said, backing away from Gohan with a blush, that Gohan returns in full, "that this was done by one of us?" "Exactly" "but who could have done something like this?" She said, determined to keep her lunch in her stomach where it belonged. "I don't know but until we get any further information about this this room is off limits to all but staff members." Looking down at the floor suddenly Willow saw something that made her heart jump. On the floor near the pig was an item that she knew was being carried around by the bullies from earlier, seeing her friend's response Buffy turns to look at the item in question as well , knowing full well what it is she signals to Giles who has a knowing look on his face, she says to the teachers, "okay, my stomach has had enough of this so I am going to bail." Glancing at Giles, Willow and Gohan she leaves. "Well I have librarian duties to attend to so I must leave also" said Giles, "Gohan, Willow?" They both nodded and left with him. "Hmm, wonder what that was about" Kakashi said to himself, "ah well, can't be anything to big, I guess I should be making my way back to my own class, I can catch up with the latest instalment of Jiraiya's book." Heading back to the library, the group met up with Buffy, "We need to find Xander as soon as possible!" Giles said, it seems that we are dealing with a case of possession here so, here is what we are going to do, "Willow, Gohan, you two are going to find Xander, me and Buffy are going to the zoo to inspect where they got possessed." "What if we can't get to you if you need us?" Willow asked, "it's no problem, I know some magic spells and Buffy can take care of herself." "So everybody ready?" "Yes!" "Then lets go!"

"Sorry for crying on you like that earlier" Willow said to Gohan as they searched for Xander. "No problem, Gohan said with a blush, your worried about your friends and were somewhat affected buy the death of your Headmaster" "Yeah I guess so she murmured, anyway we have got to find Xander, and now that he has changed I don't think that he'll go to our most favourite places." "I have a way of locating him but I must ask you to not tell him or Buffy." "Why?" she asked confused, "because I don't want anybody else knowing I can do this yet" seeing the look on her face he pleads with her, "please?, I know it's hard to keep things from your friends but I will let them know in my own time just for now we have to keep it secret" "Ok, but you owe me" she said, "okay then" Gohan said, grabbing her arm he took her to a secluded room. "What are you doing?" she said with a blush, "first I'm going to find him via his life force , GOT HIM!" "Then, he continued putting two fingers to his head, we teleport to his location." Letting go of her hand Gohan, allowed her to get her breath back, "don't worry, I had the same feeling when my dad did this with me the first time." Coming out of the janitors closet they snuck up on Xander who was busy bulling a couple of students, they grabbed him and pulled him away, when he tried to struggle Gohan with a sad look on his face knocked him on his temple. Catching the unconscious Xander, Gohan said "sorry bro but it had to be done."

Back at the Zoo Buffy and Giles are talking about their current situation, "Giles we have to hurry and see if the warden knows how to reverse the process! I just know that Xander isn't like that and as much as I don't like those other guys, they didn't ask to be killers!" Yes I know Buffy but until we can find out how to sort out this problem we are just going to have to have faith in Willow and Gohan" "I always have faith in my girl, but Gohan? He is still hiding a lot from us!" "I know that Buffy but we can deal with that when this is over" Spotting the zoo warden they hurry over to him. "Excuse me but can we have your assistance please?" Giles asks. "Yes what is it that you require?" "Earlier today there was a class of students here" "yes they were a messy bunch, the amount of gum they dropped on the floor was hideous, I'm surprised that they have any teeth!" "Yes, yes! We get it students dropping gum bad, cleaning up good" Buffy interrupted know that Giles would get sidetracked, "but right now we're here about the ones that got into the closed off hyena enclosure." "Oh?" Said the warden a little more sharply but managed to not look so interested, but had them continue, Buffy gave him a curious look but continues, "we think they have been possessed by the hyenas." "Hmm he said, I thought that might of happened but I didn't know that it was possible," "I myself know the magic that is required from the reports and the knowledge that I gained from the internet, about them but I haven't been able to figure out the ritual, required otherwise I would have taken them out of the enclosure when you and your friend told me they were in there." "Ah, Giles said, well let me educate you on that, a predatory act is required, best being bullying, however there are other ways." "Is that so?, Well thank you for the info update, I'm sorry I can't be of any help to you' I'm pretty much new to this kind of thing so I won't be of much use to you, but one thing I can do for you is to keep this from happening again." "No problem Giles and Buffy say, well thanks for the help that you gave anyway." They reply returning to their parked vehicle. When he sees them leave the compound he smiles to himself and says "no thank you, now that I know how it works all I need is to retrieve the people possessed and reverse the process, only with one difference, I will obtain all of the power myself!" "I need to go and get prepared." He returns to his station to implement his plan.

Meanwhile, Gohan and Willow have, put Xander in the book cage and are guarding him until Buffy and Giles return, "Oh I got to go to the toilet! Said Gohan, will you be okay with him?" "Yeah I'll be good be quick though Gohan, with you here I've been able to resist his sweet talk but if you take to long he might get through to me" "You got it!" Gohan says, "watch this space!" And with that Gohan is gone, how does he do that? Willow says to herself. "Come on Will, if you let me out we can have a laugh like the old times." Almost tempted Willow reaches for the cage but manges to stop herself. "No! Can't let him get to me!" "Oh well" Xander said. "Huh? I didn't think he would give up so easily" Willow said to herself, looking at him suspiciously she said "what are you going to to d..." behind her she hears a sound, turning around she says, "Gohan is that you?" "No but in the next 5 minutes you'd wish it was" reply the 4 in front of her, "Trip you get the cage!" Candice orders, he hurries to comply with her request and takes the key from Willows shaking hands, proceeding to unlock the cage of his companion, Xander stretches and says "man I thought you guys would never get here" "Well you know us, we always like to come at the last minute!" Laughing at the comment the gang start backing Willow into a corner, "Xander this isn't you snap out of it!" "Sorry Will the other me is a wimp, the new me is a lot better, soon your going to like it as well" He said pawing at her, well not today she replied, getting out her pepper spray she sprays them all in their eyes, "ah you bitch!" They yell, holding their eyes in pain, "perfect! She says to herself now to make my escape." Running out of the library she runs down the school hallway, recovering quickly the pack start tracking their prey through the school.

"I have got a bad feeling", Buffy said, stepping on the gas she reaches the school in time for to see Willow in Brian's classroom being backed into the wall by the possessed group, running in just in time she manages to scare the group away until she realises that she has scared them to easier targets, a family in a car. "Damn! Buffy says, I didn't expect them to find a new target so easily" hurrying she manges to to drive them off there as well and says, "Come on, fresh food, get it while it's hot!" Using her slayer abilities to their max she runs top speed to the zoo with the possessed group hot on her tail.

"Come on Gohan, she says, we need to get to the zoo to help out Buffy!" "Okay he says hold on!" Grabbing her hand they vanish. In the Hyena house in full ritual attire, the warden is attempting to perform a reverse of the possession spell with Giles help. "Wait, this isn't the reverse..." Giles attempts to say but is knocked unconscious. "No it isn't but you realised it too late, foolish man, why should their abilities be wasted on people who don't know how to use them to their full extent." Appearing in the males toilets Willow realises that due to the warp she has landed on Gohan's groin. Getting up with a blush she, runs into the hyena house where she is caught by the warden who ties her up and puts a knife to her throat. "Shh!" he says as she attempts to scream "we figured out how to reverse the process, it requires a predatory act and your going to help me reverse it and save your companions." Buffy arrives with the others close behind, and stops when she sees Willow. "Will!" "Buffy! Help!" "Why you dirty.." Buffy begins, seizing their chance, the pursuing pack knocks her down,

"Perfect" says the warden, "it's time!" Lifting a mage staff in the air he begins the transfer, "Kale-mash, Kale-mash, Kale-mash!" The pack surrounding Buffy turn and look at him, his eyes flash and with the new-found animal spirits he tries to bite Willow. Xander, slightly dazed from the removal of the spirit is slow in recovering his wits. "Xander!" "Xander help me!" A voice cries. "Willow? Willow!, Get your hands of my buddy you douche-bag!" He charges the warden who is knocked into Buffy's path. "Well, well Buffy says it's time for you to meet your maker!" "No! I will not be taken down easily!" Your going to have much better than that, Buffy smirks easily dodging the poorly made punch. "How dare you mock me" growls the warden continuing their scuffle they don't realise that their getting closer to the hyenas pen. "Come on my mom can hit better than this and she's weaker than me, let me show you how its done!" Dodging the next punch she grabs his arm and throws him into the hyena's den. "You like hyena's well let's see if they like you!" Drawn by the commotion the hyena's approach, "I have nothing to fear they can see, I am one of them!" "Good luck with that the gang say, I don't think they are thinking along the same wave length as you." "In fact says the warden smugly I think they shall become my mini.. wait, why are you, stop, stop that! Let me go ahhh!" "Just as I thought." Turning away from the gruesome scene Buffy turns to the four bullies, "I think it's time you lot cleared off." Buffy said. Catching on quick they nod and scarper, looking at Buffy confused, Willow asks, "why are you talking slang for?" Before Buffy can reply she says, "no it's okay, Xander are you ok?" "Yeah I'm good, I just have a killer of a headache, how did I get here anyway? Last thing I remember Is standing up for Ryan in here, and then blank." Giving each other a secretive smile Buffy and Willow say nothing much. Just the usual for us, come on lets go get Gohan and Giles, that reminds me, how did you get here before me, seeing the look on Willow's face she decides to leave it for the moment, looking up she smiles, "speak of the devil!" in the doorway is Giles being supported by Gohan. Looks like I missed a lot, yeah you did Willow begins but, as she looks at him she remembers their compromising position from before and realises why he took so long, blushing again she looks away. This however is not missed by Buffy, who secretly smiles, "So looks like we have another player eh?"

Like i said in my previous chapter i'm still trying to get the hang of this but I finally managed to that episode that had me struggling to see if I could actually do this but hope fully with this one out of the way it will be smoother now. thx for all the reviews i'll see you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12: The Master strikes back

Down in the caverns..

"That, Slayer! She has a lot to answer for!"

"My Master?" Says three Male voices.

"Enough of this! The more of my people she destroys the more my plans start to unravel, It's time I

sent you three to truly test her skills."

"Master," they say as one "it will be as you command"

Sunnydale High..

"So Xander, Buffy began, Did any of you memories come back yet?"

Looking uncomfortable he said "nope, not a peep."

Knowing Xander as well as they did they knew he was lying but let it go for the moment. "Anyway"

she said subject all but forgotten "you wouldn't believe who I had round my house last night!"

"Who?" Xander asked but he had a sinking feeling that he already knew.

"Angel!"

"Well first we had to deal with some of the Masters minions they, were really tough and in the end

even the two of us couldn't take them down, but we gave them a run for their money though."

"So how did he end up at your house then?" Willow asked. "Well he got wounded in the battle so I

hid him in my room for a while, I snuck off a kiss from him but we couldn't get further than that."

"Why not?" Willow asked.

With a sigh she replied "because I found out that he was a vampire, though with determination in

her voice she continued, even so I won't allow that to get in the way, I like him he likes me, he's

a vampire, I'm a Slayer kind of odd I will admit that but there's a first time for everything

right?" Willow agreed with that but Xander was less trusting, "Buffy he could have hurt you or your

mother! I say we stake him now! "

"No!"

"I like him and I will make sure the only blood he has to have is my own, besides your one to

talk!" At this Xander manges to control himself. Willow however was more happy for her friend,

"finally a boyfriend you can have that you don't have to worry about what he can truly do eh?"

"Yep speaking of hidden qualities Gohan I know you did something to get to the zoo before me so

spill before I hurt you, she said half mocking half serious" "I'll tell you guys in the library

with Giles, I don't want to have to tell it twice and, also I want to finish my food first." "Gohan

you just ate what would have fed an army and then some and your still hungry?" "What's with that?"

"I just have big appetite" he replied. Finishing his last turkey he wiped his hands on a napkin and

said, "I guess we better get going guys" nodding they made their way to the library.

Walking close to Gohan, Willow was having trouble keeping her thoughts pure. Due to the incidents

of the past month she had been having dreams of the teen as her white knight whisking her off to

paradise shaking her head to clear such thoughts, she said to herself 'as if, I don't think he even

sees me that way.' Reaching the library they waited patiently for the librarian to make his

appearance, "So said Giles, coming out from behind the medieval section of the library, come to pay

me another visit hmm?"

"Kind of but mainly because we want to find out more about Angel, and since he is an ancient

vampire we thought that there might be some books refering to his younger days."

"Well ever since I had my first meeting with the young man there was something about him that I

found very familiar. Putting it off as just a case of mistaken identity I was going to let it go

when I came across a book contain information about an "Angelus" here is the book I found."

Retreating back into the medieval section he withdrew a book from the high shelf. "Take a look at

this." The group went over and had a look at the tome that Giles was reading, "from the information

in this book it would seem that in his past although Angel a.k.a Angelus was a previously known

infamously as a sadistic killer, since coming to America, he has shunned the company of other

vampires and has apparently stopped feeding altogether"

"So that means" Buffy begins,

"it may it may not but I would still have a close eye on him anyway, however I wouldn't entirely

remove the thought of staking from our minds as of yet."

Though upset Buffy accepted that decision. "Anyway she said changing the subject the real reason

that we came here was so that Gohan could tell us a bit more about himself." "Well, well so I

guess your feeling more comfortable around us then yes?" Giles said, Nodding Gohan replied "yes

sir, you guys look like trustworthy people and I have good feelings toward you all." "Even..

blushing Willow continued Even me?" Yes especially you, Gohan continued with a blush on his face.

Buffy and Giles looked at each other, a slight smirk on their face but then they grew serious and

continued, "Gohan the time that Xander was possessed you and Willow appeared at the zoo before I

did, even though I set off before you two, I would like a brief but complete explanation of how you

were able to do so, seeing the look on his face Buffy continued don't worry it will just be between

us, what is said in this room stays in this room." "Well you guys are going to need to sit down

this is going to be a somewhat long story." "Hey I said short!" "I know but unless you understand

the reason for me obtaining this ability you will be confused as to the outcome of it."

Down in the Masters lair..

"Master" says a voice.

"What is it?"

"I beg your permission to kill the Slayer using her new found love interest Angel"

"Well, Darla if you think you can do better than those useless males, then by all means take your

shot." "But remember this, I do not like to be disappointed twice, if you fail me in this I will

have to make another example, and though I may not like it, it will be your head that will roll if

you fail me."

"Yes Master"

Back in the library..

"Damn it, I can't concentrate!"

"Boy trouble Willow?" Buffy asked.

"What would you know of it Buffy?"

Seeing the hurt in her friends eyes she quickly apologises.

"Sorry, Buff it's like you said it's just boys, but from the looks of things you are also in the

same boat."

Seeing that she could hold it back no more Buffy confessed to her friend, "I know we shouldn't be

together because of what he is and what that means to me but I can't stop liking him."

Looking sympathetic Willow tried to console her friend, "look Buffy he hasn't hurt you or us, or

even your family in anyway has he?"

Shaking her head Buffy nodded to her friend to continue.

"Well then unless he does so then it should be fine, you don't know who you are going to have

feelings for, but if and when you do and the person returns those feelings then you have to see it

through to the end."

"Wow Willow that's great advice, with a smirk she continued, but now for your.. problem."

"What problem?" Willow said looking all innocent.

"Oh don't give me that Will, I know you have feelings for the new kid."

Since she didn't like lying to her friend she quickly admitted, yes I have feelings for him but I

also have feelings for Xander don't I?

Well that's a problem in itself but you and I both know theirs an easy solution to this.

Which is Willow asked hope in her eyes.

"Choose."

Seeing the look on her friends eyes she quickly continued, "just look at it from my point of view,

Xander's known you since you guys were in diapers, and not once has he returned your feelings for

him in any other way than a friend to another."

Hearing this Willow's face saddened, "I've always known that but somewhere deep in my heart I've

kept the fire burning hoping one day he'd see it in my eyes, but even now he doesn't see it."

With her friends silence, Buffy continues, "However, ever since that time with the possessed

students you two have been getting closer haven't you?"

Seeing her friend about to deny it she laughed and said, "you think nobody noticed? A lot of the

girls are jealous of the connection you two have, even Cordelia."

Sighing Willow says, "well that's to expected it's not every day a girl gets teleported to another

location and also simultaneously landing on a guys groin."

"Wait.. Cordelia was jealous?"

Smirking Buffy said, "don't change the subject!, so that's why you guys got so close in such a

short time!"

"Well It wasn't intentional!" she retorted with a blush.

Smirking Buffy remarked, "bet you never got to sit on Xander's lap."

Smirking herself Willow "replied nope he was more into drinking his juice when I asked."

Laughing the two friends finally settled down to work, their troubles forgotten for the moment.

Later at the Summers Residence.

Heading for the kitchen to make a cup of coffee, to help with her last minute jobs. Joyce begins

her wind down of the day.

Making the coffee she hears a creaking sound, pausing in her sip she stands and inspects where the

sound was originating from, the back porch.

Seeing nothing there she opens the door to see if she can see anyone but her inspections don't bear

fruit.

Sighing to herself, she says " got to find out which floor board is weak, that almost made me jump"

Making her way back to her coffee she misses Darla, full vamp mode grinning in at her, from the

very door she just left.

About to sit down and get back to her work and hard-earned coffee, she hears a knock at the door.

"Now who could that be?"

Heading to the door she looks through the glass, and sees a school girl, holding what appears to be

a text book.

Opening the door, she smiles,

"Hello?"

"Hi, my name is Darla."

"Seeing the look of confusion on the woman's face Darla quickly continues, a friend of Buffy's."

Still looking confused, "Joyce replies that's nice to know but why exactly are you here?"

Looking confused Darla said, "I'm Buffy's study partner."

Smiling Joyce replied, "but I thought Willow was her study partner?"

"She is, she is, you see Willow is the expert in the civil war part of history,  
>I'm helping her with the war of independence."<p>

Looking more settled, Joyce continues well "Buffy's not here yet do you wish to come in and wait

for her?"

Stepping into the house, Darla smiles and says, "it was very nice of you to allow me into your

lovely house."

"No problem, don't mind me I've just been struggling with a few IRS papers before you came here,

would you like like something to eat?"

Looking at the back of the woman in front of her Darla smirks and says "yes I would actually."

Heading towards the cupboard Joyce asks, "you looking for something big or small?"

Patrolling around Buffy's house, Angel is wondering what to do about his current tangle he's

currently got himself in.

'I don't know what to do, curse this soul! Why, I'm a vampire I should just take what I want!'

However when he tries to think of taking a life again his soul rebels and Buffy's face appears.

Conflicted by his inner demon and his soul he almost the piercing scream coming from the Summers

residence.

'Buffy!'

Breaking through the door, he sees Joyce on the floor being held by Darla.

Looking up she spots him and smiles. "Hello there lover boy, want some?" "I only had a little, she

is so full of blood."

Turning Joyce's body so that Angel can see Joyce's neck with the trade mark vampire bite marks,

and usual drops of blood surrounding the wounds.

"Here you know you want some, just give in!"

Not giving him a chance to answer she tosses Joyce's body to him giving him no choice, if he wants

her to not hit her head on the floor.

Heart beating a lot faster, his eyes are glued to the vein on her neck, Angel showed remarkable

resilience, even when the need to drink caused him to vamp he still resisted.

"Hi mom I'm home got anything to eat..."

"MOM!"

Glancing at the door Angel sees Buffy standing there, a look of horror and outrage on her face.

"YOU!"

"How could you?"

"She's my mother MY MOTHER ANGEL!"

"Buffy please, give me a chance to explain!"

"No no explanations!"

Grabbing him from the scruff of his shirt she throws him out the window.

Look at him from the inside of the house Buffy gives him a warning, "if you ever come near me or my

friends again I will kill you."

"But..."

Moving swiftly aside he just manages to evade the well aimed stake coming for his heart.

"Next time I won't miss, now get out of here!"

Taking that as his cue to leave, Angel sadly looks back at the woman he had come to adore and love

and made his way back to his home.

"I'm sorry" are the last things Buffy hears before he leaves her sight completely.

"I'm sorry too Angel, sorry I could have ever trusted you that is!"

Remembering what she was doing in the first place she runs back to her mom.

"Mom, mom please wake up, everything's going to be all right just please wake up!"

Getting no response from her prone mother other than a groan, she is about to try again when her

highly tuned senses, inform her that there is someone else here.

Getting up to inspect the house she, looks down at her mother and says, I'll be right back.

Swiftly but thoroughly checking the house she finds no sign of any movement but her senses are

screaming to her that someone else was here.

Sighing with frustration she makes her way back to her mom and sees Gohan standing beside her

mother.

"Wait Gohan! What are you doing?"

Looking up Gohan smiles and says, "Buffy we have to get your mother to the hospital right away!

She's lost a lot of blood and currently is in a state of delirium."

"I know that! But why are you here?"

"I was in the neighbourhood and was gonna say hi when I saw the broken window and the door wide

open, suspicious I came in and saw your mom on the floor."

"Ok," believing his story for the moment she continues, "well I don't want the police involved in

this so it's just going to be just you and me, I'll call the ambulance you go and get the rest of

the gang."

"Sure thing and Buffy?"

"Yes?"

Swiftly moving to her side he gives her a hug. At first she tries to resist but at his consistence

she allows herself to fold into his arms and cry.

"There you go, she'll be alright, just look at who she's got for a daughter!"

"Smiling she agrees with him, picking up the phone she says, hurry back okay?"

"Will do, catch you later, closing his eyes he looks for a vision of, Willow in his mind, there you

are now to", and with that he is gone.

Smiling to herself Buffy says "I can see why Willow is in to you, anyway I have bigger things to

deal with for the moment than boys" picking up the phone she begins the call to 911 hoping that the

ambulance crew will get there quickly, "hang in there mom."

Willow is just finishing her evening bath and is just about to get some clothes on when Gohan

appears in her room.

Whoa no matter how many times I do this the feeling is just awesome!

"G...Gohan?"

"Yes Willow?"

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Well I have a message from Buffy but.. just realizing she is just dressed in her birthday suit

Gohan blushes red than the reddest tomato, but it would be better if I gave you the message after

you got some clothes on."

"Huh?"

Looking directly at her face he waves his hand in the general direction of her body.

Glancing down she catches his drift, "oh, OH!"

"I'll wait in the bathroom so you can get dressed in privacy."

About to enter the bathroom he Is called back, "Gohan, it's ok, I don't mind you looking."

"o..ok," feeling his stares Willow begins dressing her self in the wardrobe mirror.

Putting on a not to revealing shirt she realizes that she has forgotten that the zip is too far

down, realizing she would need her mother to zip it up for her she begins to call for her but stops

mid call, "Gohan Can you zip me up?"

"Sure Gohan says, anything for a friend." Zipping up her back he touches a bit of her skin, "Oh,"

they both say in unison, blushing even redder if that is even humanly possible, he finishes zipping

her up. "Thank you Gohan, No problem like I said Willow anything for a friend."

Trying to get her thoughts back into order after the slightest touch of his fingers sent a rush

throughout her whole body she asks, "the message Buffy sent you to deliver what was it?"

"Oh she said that we have to meet her at the hospital, her mothers been attacked by a vampire."

Managing not to cry she asks, "will she be alright?"

"I don't know, I'm not too familiar with vampire bites myself, but one thing I know is that she'll

need the support of her friends."

Nodding she says, "let me just call Xander and tell him to meet us at the hospital."

Letting her make her call he looks around at her room, seeing the neatness of it he smiles and

looks at her dresser table. In the far right he can see a picture of the scooby gang standing and

smiling at the camera.

They look happy there he smiles, looking a little more on her table he sees a book on her table

with no title curious he picks it up, where it is promptly taken out of his hands by a blushing

Willow.

"Sorry Gohan but this book holds kinda personal stuff ok?"

"Sorry about that Willow, I should be more considerate of peoples privacy."

"No problem Gohan, she says, I just got a hold of Xander, he said he'll be right there. Ok I guess

it's time we made a move then as well, wait do you want to tell your parents you'll be out for a

bit? No it's ok their asleep at the moment anyway, waking them up would just annoy them, besides

you'll protect me anyway won't you?"

Blushing again for the third time that night he replies, "yes Willow, I got your back, getting more

serious he continues, well if your already?" Nodding she, puts out her hand. Smiling he takes her

hand in his and teleports to Buffy's location.

In the hospital Buffy, Xander and Giles are talking.

"Look mom said it was one of my friend's who came around the house, and since Angel was the only

"friend" I introduced to her it could only have been him she was mention.." pausing in mid speech

she sees Gohan and Willow appearing, turning to see what has caught her attention Xander and Giles

look at the appearing pair open-mouthed and not because of their method of arrival.

"Wow, I've never seen Willow this happy since she got that present from Xander, wonder what's up?"

Making their way to the group, Gohan and Willow are talking in hushed tones

,reaching the group Willow is the first to speak, "Buff I'm so sorry about your mother, since this

one over here, she acting hurt points to Gohan won't tell me anything other than 'Buffy will tell

you be patient,' I'm hoping you would tell me what happened?"

"Well, Buffy begins, I was just coming home from school and had reached home, and was going to ask

mom what was for dinner when I saw Angel full vamp holding my mom in his arms." Using her pause as

a opening Giles angrily says, "but that is no proof to show that it was him that attacked her!"

"No but it's the only thing I have," conveniently not mentioning the fact that she had a feeling

that someone else had been at her home.

"Still Buffy" Willow said catching on quick, "don't you care about Angel?"

"The only thing I "care" about right now is if I have a stake strong enough to go through his

coward of a heart!"

"Buffy please be reasonable he was able to fend off the three with your help of course, but that

means he is above the standards of your usual vampire. If he was as you believe the one to attack

your family then the usual stake is not going to cut it."

"I know that's why I have this with me," opening her shirt a little she shows the group her

crossbow.

"Your really going to go through with this aren't you Giles said with a resigned sigh, yep and

don't you try to stop me, seeing her resolve Giles is somewhat upset and proud of the woman he sees

before him. All right then I guess I have no choice in the matter, do as you will but by the god in

heaven don't get yourself killed."

"Don't worry, I got my trusty stake an crossbow with me that's all I need," "and me" says a voice,

turning around she sees Gohan preparing himself as well, "thanks for the heads up but I said this

was between me and Angel, you stay her with Giles and the others," upset Willow says "yeah Gohan

Buffy can look after herself she'll be fine," shaking his head Gohan answers, "it's not her safety

I'm worried about."

"Huh?"  
>"Then what are you worried about?," "I'm worried that she will let vengeance warp her like It did<p>

to me, he says. I don't want it to cost her what it cost me." "What did It cost you?" Xander begins

but at a sharp look from Willow he shuts up. 'Wow Giles says to himself, this Gohan guy can really

change people,' Buffy opens her mouth about to argue again, when Gohan stops her by putting up a

finger, "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you, I also have some questions for our vamp comrade but I

won't be able too ask him if he is a pile of dust now can I?"

"Ok she grudgingly concedes, come along, but she says putting up a finger of her own if you

interfere with our fight I will assume that you are with him and I will do everything in my power

to stop you."

"Agreed?"

"I'm down with that."

"Ok then lets go!"

About to leave Gohan is stopped by Willow, grabbing his face in her hands she looks into his eyes

and continues "you be careful out there, I know that your strong but the vampire that your off to

deal with is very strong even for a vampire." "I'll take that into consideration" Gohan smiles,

getting ready to take her hands off his face, she does one more thing, pulling his face down to

hers she gives him a spine tingling kiss while the others stare on in amazement, Willow continues

to give Gohan's mouth the work out of it's life.

"Ahem."

Blushing and turning around she sees Giles and Buffy smirking at her, "much as I would hate to

break up your little tango, we have a place to be right Gohan?"

Snapped out of the state that he was in Gohan nods in the affirmative, "o..ok  
>lets book."<p>

"So you and Gohan eh?" Giles said.

"I guess so, Willow says with a blush," "well we'll deal with that later first of all lets see if

there is anything Joyce can remember."

Heading back into the room Giles stops when he realizes that Willow isn't following them. "Will?"

Shaking her head from the aftermath of the kiss she thoughtfully prays for her friend and soon to

be boyfriend's safety then follows Giles into the room.

"So you and Willow seem to be getting along well Gohan," Buffy smirks.

Rubbing the back of his head and blushing, "yeah she's a great girl."

'That's not quite what I meant, but yeah lets just go with that.'

'Hmm ok then'

About to ask him another question he stops her with one of his own, "what do you really think

happened at your mom's house?"

Blushing slightly, "Buffy retorts what do you mean?"

"I mean it's not usual for a guy to decide to have a take-out on his girlfriends, mom's neck is it,

or am I still not used to other people's relationships?"

"Nope Buffy said with a shudder, guys don't tend to do "That" in relationships, but I sense

something more than that in your question. What are you thinking?"

"Well if what your saying is true then their should be no reason for Angel to take a bite out of

your mom."

"Whether he did it or not is irrelevant, I need to find out for myself, reaching their destination

she puts a hand on his chest, and this is where we part Gohan."

"What? I said I was going to see this through to the end with you!"

"You have, I'm just doing the last gap of the battle myself."

"No! I made a promise and I'm going to keep it!"

Attempting to walk another step forward without hurting her, he is stopped by a hand on his face.

'Sorry kid but there was no other way'

Grabbing his face in her hands Buffy gives the poor boy's mouth a workout.  
>Pulling away from her Gohan's last words before his senses leave him are,<p>

"Buffy why?"

Back at the hospital, Giles is currently talking with Joyce, "well it's nice to see that my

daughter is getting the best help that she can at that school."

"Well Buffy is an interesting student to be around, and many of the other students like her so she

seems to be settling in quite well, Giles says tactfully not pointing out that there were others

not so fond of Buffy because of the group friends she hanged around with."

"I hear that she is having trouble with history though, is it because it's to hard or has she not

got the motivation required to push hard enough?"

"Hmm, on that subject I know that she is trying hard at for her studies, but to be fair history is

about the then, Buffy however is living in the now, but like I said she is giving it her all."

"That's my girl. Studying with Willow and studying with Darla, she is a very hard working girl."

"Darla? I don't believe Buffy mentioned a Darla to me, Giles said intrigued, could you tell me more

about her?"

"She's Buffy's other study partner, she was at the house with me."

"Wait you're saying there was someone else at the house with you?"

"Yeah she said she was going to be helping Buffy with the war of independence."

"I bet she was" Giles said in a light tone but his eyes told another story.

"That reminds me, that poor girl must be out of her wits, having a grown woman faint in front of

her, someone should go and have a check on her."

"I'll get right on it."

Leaving the room he calls Xander and Willow over, "I think we have a problem."

Inside the bronze Buffy makes her way down the stairs, senses finely tuned for any sort of

movement.

In the far corner a shadow moves, swiftly turning her attention to the movement, "I know that

you're there, I also know what you are."

"Do you?"

"I'm an animal, a creature of the night, you really think you could love a guy like me?"

"Your not an animal, animals I like, however I do agree that you are a creature of the night, and

yes I could have loved you but you showed me why I could never fall in love with a vampire."

Appearing out of the darkness full vamp Angel makes his move.

"Let's dance."

Surprising her with a drop kick to the back, Angel moves in for another attack but Buffy repays the

favour by planting both feet into his lower abdomen pushing him a way and righting herself up in

one flawless movement.

"Not bad, but if that's all you've got a long way to yet, girl Angel says."

"Please, I'm no girl"

Aiming for his head she fires off a shot from her crossbow, when he doges it she realises, that

Giles was right, he is a lot better than any vampire she has ever fought before.

Slightly lowering her weapon, Buffy asks, "just one question tell me why?"

"Why?"

"I guess you would have to know a little bit more about me, to know the answer to your question."

Putting her crossbow to one side Buffy stands arms folded and expectant, "well since this is

supposed to be a duel to the death I have got time to hear you out."

Visibly surprised by her action, Angel says, "you sure you want to do that I could kill you, right

away you know?"

"If you really wanted to kill me you would have done it the moment you kicked me which tells me

that there is more to this then meets the eye."

"Very well then but it is not going to be an easy story to retell."

Confused Buffy asks "and why is that?"

Sighing, Angel begins "you see in my more younger starting days as a vampire I killed many people

including my own parents, and children, it was good I felt alive and it was such a joy to hear

their screams, however, that all changed."

Intrigued Buffy asks, "how so?"

"I fed on a girl about your age, beautiful, quite dimwitted but a loved one amongst her clan."

"Her clan?"

"The Romany."

At her continued look of confusion he adds, "Gypsies, the travelling people."

"Beseeching the elder gods to punish me for taking one of their own the, elders thought of a

perfect way to make me suffer."

"Which was?"

"They restored my soul."

"What so you have a soul? I thought vampire soul's would be in hell burning for all eternity?"

Laughing darkly, Angel continued, "when you get turned into a vampire the demon gets your body but

not your soul, that's gone, by restoring it to me the elders were able to make me suffer for all

the things that I had done in my life time."

"You have no idea what it is like to have done the things that I have done.. and been able to

feel."

"Since that day I have not drunk from a human.."

"And yet you decided to start with my mom?" Buffy angrily replies.

"I didn't bite her, he began, however I wanted to, I also wanted to bite and consume you but I

couldn't do it."

"But.. if you didn't bite my mom then who did?"

"Well, well, well, seems like the penny dropped hasn't it? Angel darling" says a voice.

"This presence I've felt it before!"

Stepping out of the shadows Darla makes her presence known, "hello again Buffy, you felt me hanging

around earlier but you didn't think to follow up on your instincts."

Kicking up the crossbow from the floor, Buffy aims at Darla, 2this time I will follow up."

In a nearby location, Giles and the rest of the gang are closing in on Buffy's fight. "So there are

more players in this game huh Xander says well, with vampire" "Xander!" Willow says, "what? I'm

saying we should be prepared for the worst."

About to scathingly reply, Giles stops them when he sees a familiar person up front, "Gohan! Why

are you here?"

Looking angry and blushing (which is not an easy feat) he replied, "I was going to help her out

when she surprised me."

Laughing Xander said, "she surprised you?"

"Well it's not every day that a guy gets kissed by two different girls."

"Yeah, it's not every.. Wait she kissed you!"

"Well she said she knew how strong I was and knocking me out any other way wouldn't work so she

resorted to underhand tactics."

"So that's why she kissed you" Willow said with a sigh of relief, realising what she just said she

blushed and returned to being concerned, "do you know where she went to?"

"Yep."

About to ask him where, the team are silenced by gunshots.

"Sounds like trouble!"

"Guy's grab on to me!"

Knowing the idea by now Willow grabs Gohan's hand, whereas Giles and Xander grab his shoulders.

"Hold on guys and don't let go!"

Dodging the bullets as best she could, Buffy was still at a disadvantage.

"Well it's been fun but it looks like our dance stops here,2 Darla laughs.

"Now die!"

Appearing out of the shadows Angel takes the shot that was meant for Buffy, "why do you continue to

get in my way my beloved? All she will do is cause you suffering and yet you still fight for her?"

Not trusting himself to speak Angel rolls out of the way of the next shot yet still keeping Buffy

out of harms way.

Appearing in a safe area, Gohan and the gang try to figure out a way to distract Darla.

"I got it!," Willow mutters to the gang, "shouting out to Buffy she says, Buffy! It wasn't Angel

who attacked your mom it was Darla!"

Aiming her guns towards the intrusion Darla tries to fire when her hands are grabbed.

"Sorry, gun's aren't fair in a fight like this" Gohan says lightly.

Snarling she turns to deal with him when a stake appears in her chest.

Turning to see who staked her, her eyes widen, "Angelus?"

Coming out of the darkness, he pushes the stake further into her chest.

There is a slight explosion and when the smoke clears all that remains of Darla is a pile of ashes.

Staring at Gohan and Buffy sadly, Angel walks away into the night.

Walking over to her side Gohan looks just as saddened to see Angel go,  
>"I guess we''ll see him around hey Buffy?"<p>

Looking at the back of the retreating Angel Buffy doesn't reply, when his form entirely disappears

she firmly but with a quiver in her voice says, "lets go home."

Nodding sadly Gohan calls the others over.

"Lets roll"

Down in the Hellmouth lair.

"Aarrgghh!"

Smash!

"Aarrgghh!"

Smash!

About to destroy some more equipment The Master is consoled by Colin, "forget her, we never needed

her anyway."

Looking at the boy with a look akin to rage, the Master replies, "how dare you?"

"She was my favorite, for 400 hundred years we ruled she has been at my side destroying anything

that came in our path."

"Now she's gone, destroyed by someone who would have stood at my right hand side with her one day."

"Angelus will pay for his betrayal!"

"She was weak anyway, as long as he was around she may have become disobedient, we shall plot anew

and the Slayer will tremble at your name!"

Smiling the Master stands up and makes his way back to his chambers for more plotting.

"Ah! the post-fumigation party!"

"Ok so how's this different from the pre-fumigation party?"

"What is a fumigation party anyway?" Gohan asks confused

"You'll see Xander says seriously, but in answer to Buffy's question he says, much hardier

cockroaches."

Walking beside Gohan, Willow asks, "so no word from our dark knight?"

"Angel?" Buffy says, "nope but somehow I feel like he is around even now watching over me."

Smirking Gohan says "well obviously because he's right over there," pointing to one of the corners

of the Bronze he picks out Angel, standing by a wall calmly looking over the group.

"Give me a minute guys I'll be right back."

Making her way over to the dark knight she makes the first stab at conversation.

"Well nice seeing you here,"

Smiling in a way that still makes her heart pound Angel moves closer, "hey you," "I was just

checking in to see if you and your mom were ok."

Looking back at him Buffy nods, "we're good but how have you been keeping?"

"Well as long as I don't get stabbed or shot at I should be ok."

Both laughing at the joke, he continues, "Buffy this can't.."

"I know she replies, for one thing you like 224 years older than me."

Looking deeply into her eyes he continues "I know I just got to walk away from this."

Staring back she pulls him onto the dance floor, "wait what are you doing?"

"If you have to go lets not have you go before one dance ok?"

Sighing he smiles and puts his hands around her waist, slowly moving to the rhythm of the song

their bodies connecting on a higher level they begin their final dance.

Seeing the two dance, "Willow pulls Gohan with her, come on Mr I break guns with my bare hands lets

see your two step."

Looking pleadingly back at Xander who is laughing so hard at the look on his friends face that he

has trouble breathing manges to get out, "no go ahead dude, the two step is for two people I'm fine

right here."

Leading him towards where Buffy and Angel are swaying she put his hands in exactly the same place

that Angel has his, give or take a few inches.

Looking deep into his eyes she asks him, "you'll have my back right Gohan?"

"Always and forever Willow" he promises.

'Always and forever.'


End file.
